MY RASCAL BOY
by AKASIA CHEONSA
Summary: [CHANGKYU] Kyuhyun murid baru di KAIST. Jung Changmin pemuda hobi berantem, populer di sekolahnya karena berotak cerdas, tampan dan kaya raya namun sedikit angkuh. Keduanya tidak pernah akur, tapi justru karena itulah mereka berdua semakin dekat. GJ, Typo, Aneh, GJ, dll. :) Selama membaca.
1. Chapter 1

**MY RASCAL BOY**

 **.**

 **ChangKyuuu~~~ yah kali-kali bikin ff ChangKyu ^^ chapnya juga sedikit ngga sebanyak YJ. Yang suka ChangKyu sapa? So selamat membacaa. Thank youu readers.  
**

 **.**

 **.  
**

"Jadi, kau tidak mau memberikan dompetmu?"

" _Shiruh!_ I-ini uang untuk membayar les pianoku, nanti Umma bisa marah kalau uangnya tidak ada"

"Memangnya aku peduli! Kemarikan uangmu gendut!"

"Aku tidak gendut! Yah lepaskan aku, yah itu dompetkuuuu~!"

 _ **BUGH!**_

"BRENGSEK! SIAPA KAU?"

"Bernyali sekali kau mengganggunya hum?"

"Cih, kau jangan ikut campur anak kecil! Pulanglah ganti seragamu lalu tidur. Ini urusan orang dewasa"

"Ah~~ begitu ya? Dia juga berseragam kalau begitu dia harus ikut pulang denganku"

"Ow ow tidak boleh, kami masih ada urusan dengannya"

"B-bos sepertinya aku tahu siapa anak itu"

"Hm _?"_

"D-dia Jung-"

"Sudah cukup diskusinya~! Mari selesaikan dengan cara orang dewasa!"

 _ **BUGH!**_

 _ **BUGH!**_

 _ **BAGH!**_

 _ **KREK!**_

"Perkenalkan, namaku Jung Changmin. ingat nama itu baik-baik. Jangan pernah mengganggu adiku lagi kalau kalian masih ingin menonton _1 Night 2 Day's season 2_ dirumah bukan di rumah sakit. _ARRASO_!"

"Whoaaa hyung _jinjja daebak_ ~!"

"Kita pulang"

" _Ani_ antar aku ke tempat les piano dulu hyung, aku harus membayar uang les"

" _Arraso_ "

Sang adik mengekor di belakang kakaknya.

Menaiki motor balap mahal milik si sulung Jung.

Dan- siapa mereka?

 _ **Jung Family are-**_

 **Jung Yunho** , kepala keluarga berusia 40 tahun. Menjabat sebagai _CEO_ di perusahaan televisi terbesar di Asia dan juga pengusaha ternama di dunia _entertaiment_. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu **Jung Yunho** si pengusaha tampan nan sukses. Memiliki pasangan hidup seorang _namja_ yang kecantikannya bak _aphrodithe_ , tidak hanya sempurna dari bentuk wajah, sifat dan bentuk tubuh, tapi ia juga memiliki keistimewaan yaitu bisa memiliki anak dari rahimnya sendiri. _Itulah kenapa **Jung Yunho** tidak pernah bisa berhenti mencintai **Kim Jaejoong**._

Keduanya dianugerahi dua orang putera berwajah rupawan yakni, si sulung tinggi menjulang layaknya sang Appa, **Jung Changmin** , kepandaiannya membuat ia berhasil masuk ke salah satu sekolah _sains_ terbaik di Korea **KAIST** , saat ini ia duduk di kelas 3 SMA. Ia memiliki seorang adik manis yang duduk di kelas 1 SMA yang sangat ia lindungi, **Jung Junsu** , ia tidak se-jenius **Changmin** dalam hal pelajaran namun ia yang terbaik dalam hal bermusik. Suaranya bahkan pernah dinobatkan sebagai _best voice_ di ajang lomba menyanyi se-Korea. Ia berbeda sekolah dengan **Changmin. SUNHWA ART SCHOOL** menjadi pilhannya.

 **Junsu** bercita-cita menjadi artis besar, ia memiliki minat yang tinggi dalam bermusik. Sifatnya yang terlalu polos dan baik hati, membuat ia seringkali dikerjai teman-teman sekolahnya atau preman jalanan. Dan jika itu terjadi maka sang kakak akan membuat si pengganggu itu menyesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 ***THE JUNG's MANSION***

" _Kka~_ ini bekal Suie dan ini punya Minnie, habiskan ne"

"Umma, jangan bawakan aku bekal lagi dan stop memanggilku Minnie"

" _Waeo_? Kau sudah tidak menyukai masakan Umma? Dulu kau paling marah kalau Umma terlambat bangun dan lupa membawakan bekalmu"

"Itu 10 tahun lalu, sekarang Umma lupa berapa usiaku?"

"Bagi Umma kau tetap Minnie kecil kesayangan Umma. Sudah jangan protes bekalmu Umma masukan kedalam tas nee"

Changmin memutar bola matanya jengah.

Si cantik _Kim-Jung-Jaejoong_ memang tidak bisa dibantah.

"Umma~ tidak pakai tomatkan?"

"Tidak Suie sayang"

"Hehehehe _gomawo_ Umma"

"Pagi _Boojae_ "

 _CHUUU~_

"Pagi _bear_ , tidak sarapan dulu eoh?"

"Aku terlambat _Boojae_ "

"Haah~ selalu saja, kau pulang jam berapa hari ini?"

"Sebelum makan malam kurasa"

"Baiklah. Sampaikan salamku untuk pengantin baru"

"Hahaha tentu sayang, Taeyeon juga menitipkan oleh-oleh dari Bali untukmu tapi lupa terbawa"

"Aigoo seketaris yang baik"

"Aku pergi sayang dan kalian berdua jangan sampai terlambat"

"Neee Appa~" ceria Junsu.

"Changmin, jalankan motormu dengan normal dan- kemarin Appa dapat laporan dari Hyukjae kau membuat 5 orang masuk RS dengan beberapa tulang rawan yang patah"

"Hm"

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Mereka mengganggu Suie"

"Neeee Appa~! hyung menghajar mereka semua sampai pingsan . Hyung keren~"

"Begitu? Kalau kau menghajar mereka untuk membela adikmu ya tidak apa-apa. Appa kira kau ikut tawuran atau sengaja memukul orang sembarangan"

"Yah! Jung Yunho, kau jangan terus membela Changmin, biar bagaimana dia tetap salah karena sudah menghajar anak orang sampai masuk RS"

"Tapi Min benar _boo_ , dia tentu tidak bisa diam kalau Su diganggu, diberi pelajaran sedikit tidak masalah sepertinya, begitu kan Min?"

"Appa yang terbaik" Ucapnya sambil mengacungkan jempol, dengan tetap mengunyah _sandwich_ nya

"Aigoo kalian berdua memang sangaaaaaaatt mirip ck, untung kau mirip Umma Suie~ya"

"Hm, sama-sama lembek"

"YAH~! JUNG CHANGMIN"

Si sulung itu hanya terkekeh.

Ternyata benar, menggoda Ummanya sangat menyenangkan.

"Omo! Appa sudah terlambat, Appa berangkat neeee. Baby _boo_ aku berangkat"

"Neee hati-hati _bear_ "

Yunho mengelus puncak kepala kedua puteranya dan mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas.

Dengan berlari kecil ia menuju halaman dimana mobil dan sang supir sudah siap mengantarnya.

"Nyonya Jung, iga-nya sudah matang"

"Yaish! Umma lupa kalau sedang merebus iga. Yah kalian cepat berangkat, hati-hati! Changmin ingat jangan ngebut!" ujarnya sambil berlari kecil menuju dapur _  
_

"Sudah selesai? Kita berangkat"

"Eung~ hyung nanti berhentikan aku di halte bis depan saja ne"

" _Wae?_ "

"Euhm~~~~ itu- aku-"

"Kau ada janji dengan _namja_?"

"Eeeh? Bagaimana hyung tau? Hyung membaca sms-ku?"

"Tidak sengaja"

"Aish hyung~!"

"Ck, sudahlah kita berangkat aku piket hari ini"

" _Arra,_ tapi hyung jangan bilang-bilang Umma ne?"

"Apa dia _namja_ yang baik?"

"Baik sekali~! Dia ketua osis disekolahku hyung _eukyangkyang"_

"Beritahu aku kalau dia menyakitimu"

"Pasti hyung~! Hehehe _kajja kajja_ hyung kita terlambat"

Changmin tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Junsu.

Terkadang adiknya itu bertingkah seperti anak lima tahun.

 **.**

 **.**

 ***KAIST SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL*** _(Korean Advanced Institute of Science and Technology)_

" _Anyeong_ Changmin _sunbae_ "

"Pagi Changmin~shi"

"Hi _sunbae_ "

Dengan sikap tenang si sulung Jung itu menunjukan wibawanya.

Pembawaannya mirip sekali dengan Yunho.

Changmin begitu disegani dan bahkan ditakuti.

Otaknya cerdas, tubuhnya jangkung dan berisi.

Wajahnya paduan tampan namun sedikit kekanakan.

Namanya menjadi legenda di **KAIST**.

"Yah! Jung Changmin"

 _Namja_ tinggi itu menoleh.

Merespon panggilan dari gadis cantik berambut _blondie_ yang sangat ia kenal.

"Menyesal aku menuruti saranmu"

"Jadi gagal?"

Gadis cantik itu mengangguk sambil mem _pout_ kan bibirnya kesal "Gagal total Jung!"

"Itu saran dari Umma"

"Dan bibi Joongie berhasil?"

"Buktinya Appa tidak pernah bisa lepas dari Umma"

"Hukss lalu kenapa aku tidak berhasil?"

Si tampan Jung menggedikan bahunya.

" _Eottoke_ Changmin~ah, aku sangat menyukai Khunnie~~~ _keunde_ dia selalu saja dekat dengan Tiffany"

"Lupakan dan cari yang lain"

"Haigooo mudah sekali kau mengucapkan kalimat itu huh? Kau belum pernah jatuh cinta _,_ jadi tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya melupakan _"_

"Ck, tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Lagipula aku hanya memberi saran dan- yah terserah. Kalau kau mau terus menderita silahkan"

Gadis dengan gaya rambut bergelombang itu menghela napasnya.

Ia membetulkan poninya yang menurutnya berantakan.

"Jess, kau akan datang kerumah bibi Kibum hari ini? Taemin ulang tahun"

"Hum, tapi hanya aku dan Umma. Appa belum kembali dari _LA_. Kau sendiri?"

"Hanya Umma dan Appa"

"Suie?"

"Dia ada les vokal"

"Lalu kau sendiri?"

"Aku sibuk"

"Ckckck kesibukan pama Yunyun menular padamu eoh?"

"Hm yeah begitulah"

Jessica mengangguk mengerti namun beberapa detik kemudian ia terkejut saat mengingat sesuatu.

"OMO!"

" _Wae_?"

"Aku belum mengerjakan tugas Kimia! Omo aku kembali ke kelas dulu, aish dimana Seororo itu? Kenapa dia belum datang? Aku tidak bisa menyalin tugasnya kalau dia tidak ada. Ah Sulli~ berhenti pacaran dengan Choiza dan pinjami aku tugasmu neee _kajja kajja_ " sahutnya sambil menggandeng lengan gadis cantik bernama Sulli itu menuju kelas.

Jung Jessica.

Sepupu sekaligus satu-satunya gadis yang dekat dengan Jung Changmin.

Orang tua Jessica, Jung Il Woo adalah kakak dari Jung Yunho.

Keduanya berbeda kelas.

Jessica masih duduk di kelas 2.

Sesampainya di kelas, seperti biasa ia akan duduk di sebelah jendela.

Memandang langit dari jendela kelas adalah hal favoritnya.

Dan meski ia seperti tidak memperhatikan _saenim_ tapi ia mengerti apa yang dijelaskan gurunya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak"

"Selamat pagi _saenim_ "

"Tugas kalian sudah bapak periksa dan ada beberapa anak yang harus mengulang, Hwang Chansung dan Lee Jonghyun perbaiki yang bapak lingkari dan kumpulkan besok"

"Ne _saenim_ " kompak keduanya.

"Dan seperti biasa, nilai tertinggi diraih Jung Changmin _"_

Changmin bersikap seolah tidak peduli.

Berbeda dari teman-temannya yang bertepuk tangan untuknya.

"Oya, hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru. Dia datang dari _Nohwon._ Kau yang diluar masuklah."

Sesosok(?)lelaki bertubuh kurus, berwajah putih pucat masuk kedalam kelas dengan tas cangklong yang nampak sudah lusuh.

Lelaki itu membungkukan tubuhnya sopan.

"Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_ "

"Dia adalah teman baru di kelas kita, jadi kalian harus bersikap baik padanya mengerti?"

"Neee _saenim_ "

"Kyuhyun~shi kau bisa duduk disana"

"Nde _saenim_ "

Lelaki yang langsung menjadi 'topik' utama dikelas itu berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri.

Ia mengeluarkan bukunya dan memperhatikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan _ilmu phytagoras.  
_

"Yah"

 _Namja_ berkulit pucat itu menoleh.

"Ne?"

"Setelah pelajaran ini selesai kau harus pindah tempat duduk"

" _Waeo? Saenim_ menyuruhku duduk disini"

"Itu tempat Minho"

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak ada?"

"Sakit. Pindah setelah pelajaran ini selesai"

"Baiklah" jawab Kyu sambil menggedikan bahu.

90 menit berlalu jam Fisika berganti Bahasa Inggris.

Sebelum _saenim_ datang, lelaki yang tadi menyuruh Kyu untuk pindah yang ternyata adalah Changmin langsung menghampiri Kyu dan berdiri di depan meja _namja_ manis itu.

"Pindah"

"Baik-baik" Kyu dengan malas memasukan bukunya kedalam tas.

Kyuhyun mencari-cari bangku yang kosong, tapi ia tidak berhasil menemukannya. Seluruh bangku sudah terisi.

Hingga guru datang, Kyu masih belum mendapatkan bangku.

"Keluarkan buku catatan kalian dan silahkan menghapal 10 menit lalu kita akan ulangan"

"Huuuu~~~" protes hampir seluruh murid.

"Sssshh jangan ribut. Yah kau kenapa berdiri? Cepat duduk"

"I-Itu, tidak ada bangku yang kosong _saenim"_

"Tidak ada bangku kosong bagaimana? Lalu itu apa?"

"Itu-"

"Itu kursi Minho _saenim_ , kalau anak baru ini mendudukinya lalu Minho akan duduk dimana?"ujar Luna.

"Untuk sementara biar kau duduk disana dulu sampai Choi Minho masuk, nanti akan aku suruh pengurus sekolah untuk menambah kursinya. _Kka_ duduklah"

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin.

Risih juga ditatap setajam itu.

"Baik _saenim_ "

Kyu berjalan pelan kembali duduk di tempat semula.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, aku akan pindah saat temanmu masuk"

Changmin melepaskan tatapan menusuknya dan kembali memandang keluar jendela.

Dilihatnya semua murid sibuk menghapal materi ulangan, hanya dia saja yang melirik-lirik tidak jelas.

Sampai akhirnya-

"Yah"

Changmin tidak langsung menoleh.

"Yah hei~! Ck, yah" Kyu mencolek lengan Changmin dan hal itu membuat lelaki tampan itu menoleh.

"Apa!"

"Uh galak sekali. Yah aku boleh pinjam catatanmu? Aku harus menghapal juga"

Dengan malas Changmin mengambil buku catatannya dan melemparnya ke meja Kyu.

 _"_ Errrghh tidak sopan"

"Apa?!"

"Tidak ada, kupinjam nanti kukembalikan setelah selesai"

Changmin kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya.

Saat membuka catatan milik Changmin, Kyuhyun mengerungkan keningnya heran.

"Kenapa bukunya kosong? Hei bukumu tidak ada catatannya sama sekali~!"

"Kau tidak akan menemukan tulisan apapun di buku tulis Changmin selain kertas kosong" ucap gadis bernama Yuri yang duduk di depan Kyu.

Kyuhyun semakin bingung.

Lalu kalau tidak ada catatan bagaimana _namja_ berwajah angkuh itu belajar? Pikirnya.

"Ini pakai saja miliku, aku sudah selesai membaca" Luna yang duduk dibelakang Kyu memberikan buku catatannya.

"Ah~ _gomawo_. Yah ini bukunya ku kembalikan, tidak ada isinya sama sekali"

Tanpa mengangkat kepalanya Cangmin mengambil buku itu dan menyimpannya di laci bawah meja.

 ** _10 MENIT KEMUDIAN_**

"Waktu habis, masukan buku catatan kalian dan Suho bagikan kertas ulangannya"

"Nde _saenim_ "

Kyu melirik Changmin.

Lelaki itu masih menelungkupkan kepalanya.

"Apa dia benar-benar tidur? Ulangan akan dimulai" bisiknya.

"Kyu, lebih baik kau jangan mengganggunya, Changmin paling tidak suka kalau waktu tidur dan makannya diganggu" ujar Victoria kali ini.

"Aku tidak mengganggunya. Tapi- ulangan akan dimulai bagaimana dia-"

"Sudahlah kau urus saja dirimu sendiri. Biarkan Changmin tidur"

Kyu mengehela napasnya

 _Namja_ di sampingnya ini benar-benar aneh.

Sampai 15 menit saat ulangan akan selesai, Changmin bangun dari tidurnya lalu dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk _namja_ berwajah kekanakan itu mulai mengisi lembar ulangan.

Dan ia selesai kurang dari 15 menit.

Changmin lalu menyerahkan kertas ulangannya dan keluar, karena setelah ini adalah jam istirahat.

"Omo. Apa dia sudah mengerjakan semuanya?" takjub Kyu.

"Itulah _uri_ Changmin" bisik Kai.

"Ajaib"

 **.**

 **.**

 ***NEXT DAY***

Jam sekolah usai.

Murid-murid berhamburan, sibuk untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing atau sekedar bermain bersama sebelum pulang.

"Min, kau mau ikut kami melihat Minho di RS? Sudah hampir seminggu dia tidak masuk, kukira dia hanya sakit biasa ternyata _tiphus_ " ajak Tao selaku ketua kelas.

"Aku sudah menjenguknya kemarin"

"Aish tidak mengajak kami eoh?"

" _Mian_ , aku bersama Umma kebetulan pamanku bekerja disana jadi sekalian"

"Ah~ begitu. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu"

"Hm"

Changmin menuruni tangga sekolah, ia bergegas menuju tempat parkiran motor.

Matanya sekilas menangkap si murid baru yang sudah seminggu ini satu kelas dengannya.

"Ck, lagi. Ban sepedaku hilang~!" kesalnya sambil menendang sepeda miliknya yang sudah tidak ada rodanya.

Kyu melepas tali ikatan sepedanya dari pohon sambil terus menggerutu.

Tidak ia pedulikan ejekan siswa lain.

"Kyu, kemana roda sepedamu? Kau kesini menggunakan sapu terbang? Hahaha"

"Lihat ban sepeda Kyu hilang lagi. Aigoo kasian, lagipula jaman apa ini masih menggunakan sepeda ke sekolah ckck"

"Haish~!" Kyu yang sudah kesal karena ban sepedanya hilang, dibicarakan siswa lain sekarang ditambah dengan tali tambang yang terikat kuat sampai ia tidak bisa membukanya.

"Kemana ban sepedamu?" suara _tenor_ itu membuatnya menoleh.

" _Molla_ , mau apa kau? Mau mengejek-ku juga?"

Changmin memperhatikan detail sepeda milik Kyu.

Oh, dia tahu dengan jelas bahwa _namja_ vampire itu sering dikerjai.

Dan dia tidak peduli.

Tapi menurutnya satu minggu penuh menghilangkan ban sepeda bukankah itu sedikit keterlaluan?

"Ayo"

"Ayo apa?"

"Kau mau menginap di sekolah?"

"Cih kau saja yang menginap disini"

"Jangan cerewet! _Kajja_ "

"YAH! Apa-apaan ini? JANGAN MENARIK TASKU JUNG CHANGMIN!"

Tanpa ijin, Changmin menarik tas Kyuhyun menuju motornya.

Membuat puluhan pasang mata menatap mereka berdua dengan 'iri'.

Dia Jung Changmin ingat?

"Lepaass~! Tasku bisa rusak kalau kau tarik begitu!"

"Dimana rumahmu?"

" _Nohwon"_

"Ck, rumahmu yang sekarang"

"Ah~ _Mian, Insadong. Wae?_ "

"Naiklah"

"Huh? Naik? Ke motormu?"

"Ke tubuhku"

 _ **PLETAK**_

"YAK! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" protes Changmin sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau yang minta dipukul"

"Yaish sudahlah, naik ke motorku _ppaliwa_!"

"Kau mau mengantarku pulang?"

"Hm"

"Rumahmu dimana?"

"Ya Tuhan kau cerewet sekali"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya dan tinggal kau jawab apa susahnya?"

Changmin menarik napasnya kesal.

Menyesal ia berniat mengantar _namja_ kelewat pucat itu pulang.

"Aku di _samsungdong_ kenapa?!"

"Omo, jarak rumahmu cukup jauh dari rumahku dan lagi kita berbeda arah. Kau benar mau mengantarku?"

 _ **PLUK**_

"Pakai, jangan cerewet dan segera naik ke motorku!"

Kyu menangkap helm yang diberikan Changmin.

Meski ragu mau tidak mau Kyu naik keatas motor _namja_ Jung itu.

"Yah! Sepedaku bagaimana?"

"Besok akan kusuruh orang yang merusak sepedamu untuk membetulkannya"

"Huh? Bisakah begitu?"

"Ck, kau meragukanku?"

" _Ani_ , semua orang disini siapa yang berani denganmu"

"Kau tidak takut padaku?"

"Haha jangan bercanda Jung, kau memang galak dan tatapan matamu bisa mengintimidasi siapapun, tapi maaf tidak denganku"

"Kenapa?"

"Hmmm, aku disini untuk sekolah jadi tidak ada waktu bermain. Dan _well_ , aku tidak peduli dengan urusan yang lain selain be-la-jar"

Changmin menunjukan _smirk_ nya dibalik helm.

 _Menarik_.

Lelaki yang berada di kursi belakang motornya ini sangat menarik.

 _ **BREEMMM**_

Dengan kencang putera pertama pasangan YUNJAE itu meng-gas motornya.

Mengganti kopling dan dengan kecepatan yang tidak dibayangkan Kyu.

"YAH TIANG KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU? PELANKAN MOTORNYAA~!"

"Hahahahaha"

Dan baru kali ini seorang Jung Changmin tertawa begitu keras.

Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya hanya diam.

Meski beberapa kali Kyu mencengkram seragam Changmin keras.

Atau menoyor kepala _namja_ Jung itu karena kecepatan motornya diambang batas normal.

Hingga 15 menit kemudian keduanya sampai di kediaman Cho.

Saat turun dari motor, Kyu langsung mencopot helmnya dan mengembalikannya dengan kesal.

"Jangan mengajak-ku naik motormu lagi selama cara mengendaraimu seperti sedang membonceng kambing!"

Changmin terkekeh.

 _Benar-benar namja yang menarik. Pikirnya_

"Biasakan"

"Geez, aku seperti mau mati. Tapi- terima kasih"

"Hm"

"Kau mau masuk dulu? _Keunde_ dirumahku tidak ada siapapun"

"Orang tuamu kerja?"

" _Ani_ , mereka sudah meninggal sebulan lalu. Kecelakaan bus"

Air muka Changmin berubah seketika.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu"

"Hehehe _gwaenchana_ santai saja"

"Kenapa kau tinggal sendiri? Tidak punya saudara?"

"Adiku juga ikut meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu, jadi yah beginilah sekarang aku sendiri. Karena itu aku pindah ke _Seoul_. Kalau di _Nohwon_ aku tidak akan bisa belajar dengan tenang, terus saja mengingat adik dan orang tuaku"

"Lalu siapa yang ada di _Nohwon_ sekarang? Apa rumah itu kosong?"

"Hm, entahlah aku belum siap kembali kesana. Aku ingin lulus SMA lalu masuk Universitas, bekerja dan mungkin beberapa tahun lagi aku baru bisa kembali kerumah itu. Untungnya Appa sejak kami kecil sudah mendaftarkan asuransi pendidikan jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir mengenai biaya sekolah dan kuliahku nanti"

"Dan- ini rumah siapa?"

"Aku mengontrak"

"Biayanya?"

"Aigooo sekarang kau yang cerewet huh? Setiap sore aku bekerja di cafe ujung jalan, upahnya lumayan meski aku harus bekerja sampai jam 12 malam"

Changmin menatap lurus teman sekelasnya itu.

Sungguh ia tidak tahu latar belakang Kyu yang _well_ menyedihkan.

Berbed dengan dirinya yang serba lebih lebih LEBIIIHHH.

"Yah jangan menatapku sepert itu"

"Maaf"

 _ **DDDRRRTTT DDDDRRRTTT**_

 _ **PIP**_

"Kenapa Jess?"

" _Junsu menelponku tadi tapi tiba-tiba sambungannya terputus lalu aku telpon lagi tapi mailbox. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengannya Min~ah"_

"Kau sempat melacak _gps_ ponselnya?"

" _Hm dia masih di sekolah_ "

"Aku kesana"

" _Hati-hati Min~ah, dan kabari aku kalau kau sudah menemukan Suie"_

" _Arra_ "

 _ **KLIK~**_

"Ada apa?"

"Adiku sepertinya dalam masalah, aku harus pergi"

"Kau punya adik? Perempuan?"

"Laki-laki tapi sifatnya seperti perempuan"

"Huh?"

"Sudahlah aku pergi dulu, bye"

"Ah itu- aku sedang bosan dan tugas juga tidak ada. Dan karena kau sudah mengantarku pulang jadi boleh aku ikut? Maksudku siapa tahu nanti aku bisa membantu, kan katamu adikmu sedang dalam masalah"

Changmin mengerungkan kedua alisnya.

Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Naiklah"

"Haha terima kasih Jung"

Dan kembali Changmin menjalankan motornya seperti orang yang dikejar malaikat kematian.

Kyu sebenarnya ingin protes tapi ia tahu bahwa sepertinya Changmin sedang sangat terburu-buru.

Jadi ia hanya diam sambil kedua tangannya mencengkram seragam _namja_ Jung itu.

Sampai 20 menit kemudian.

Saat motor berhenti, Changmin langsung melepas helmnya berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah tempat dimana adiknya belajar.

Changmin berlari memeriksa dengan cermat taman belakang sekolah yang sangat luas.

Matanya memperhatikan satu-persatu bangunan dan lapangan luas yang ada disana.

Dilihatnya sebuah rumah kaca tempat menyimpan tanaman.

 _Feelingnya_ terasa kuat dan ia bergegas menuju kesana.

Saat berada di depan pintu rumah kaca tersebut samar ia mendengar suara adiknya yang tengah ketakutan.

 _ **BRAK!**_

Dengan sekali tendangan pintu rumah kaca itu terbuka.

Dan matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang terjadi.

Junsu sedang ditindih seorang pemuda berseragam sama dengan Junsu, dimana dua orang pemuda lainnya nampak memegang kedua tangan _namja_ manis itu.

"MENYINGKIR DARI ADIKU!"

 _ **BUGH!**_

 _ **BUGH!**_

 _ **BUGH!**_

 _ **BUGH!**_

"BRENGSEK! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENYENTUH ADIKU!"

Dan adegan selanjutnya adalah Changmin yang sibuk memukul tanpa ampun 3 orang pemuda berseragam yang tadi sedang mencoba untuk 'memperkosa' Junsu.

Emosinya meninggi.

Changmin terus menghajar tanpa henti.

"BAJINGAN! BRENGSEK! KAU APAKAN ADIKU!"

Kyu yang melihat Changmin berubah _bringas_ sedikit ketakutan.

Dia tahu Changmin galak dan angkuh tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa pemuda tinggi itu bisa berubah se-seram ini.

Ketiga pemuda yang semakin melemah hanya jatuh tersungkur.

Tapi Changmin tidak berhenti memukul menendang mereka.

Sampai akhirnya Kyu merasa ini harus dihentikan.

Ia merangsek maju.

"C-Changmin~ah hentikan, hentikan orang ini bisa mati, Changmin~!"

Wajah Changmin yang tipikal wajah kekanakan kini meningkat 100% tingkat keseramannya.

"Changmin~ah sudah Changmin orang ini bisa mati kalau kau pukul terus!"

Kyu menahan Changmin dengan memeluknya dari belakang dan membawanya menjauh.

"BINATANG-BINATANG INI MELAKUKAN SUATU YANG BURUK PADA JUNSU! TIDAK AKAN KUAMPUNI!"

"Kita akan melaporkannya pada polisi dan biar mereka yang menghukumnya, Min cukup hentikan~!"

"TIDAK AKAN!"

Changmin memaksa terus maju.

Melepas ikatan tangan Kyu di pinggangnya.

Dan justru karena hal itu membuat siku Changmin mengenai sudut bibir Kyu cukup keras.

"Awh~ hssshh~ aish"

Mendengar suara desisan Kyu membuat Changmin membalikan tubuhnya dan dilihatnya Kyu nampak tertunduk sambil memegangi sudut bibirnya yang sudah mengalir darah segar.

"K-Kau kenapa?"

"SAKIT! Haish~~~ menyingkir dariku!"

"Ak-aku tidak sengaja, maaf"

"AKU KAN SUDAH BILANG HENTIKAN~! TAPI KAU MASIH TERUS MERONTA! Haish bibirku~"

Changmin menatap khawatir karena darah itu mengalir cukup deras dan mengenai seragam Kyu.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau berhenti menghajar mereka, kita urus adikmu dulu, ah~ dimana dia"

Changmin menurut kali ini.

Matanya otomatis mencari keberadaan adiknya yang nampak tengah terduduk di pojok sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

Tubuhnya bergetar takut.

Wajahnya pucat.

Pipi kanannya lebam, yang Changmin yakin adiknya itu sempat ditampar oleh 3 pemuda berkelakuan binatang itu.

Belum lagi Junsu tidak berhenti terisak.

Seragamnya sudah terkoyak.

Celananya sobek.

"Junsu! Su- ini aku Changmin hyung. Suie" panggilnya.

Junsu masih menundukan kepalanya.

Isakannya membuat hati Changmin terluka.

"Ini" Kyu menyodorkan jaketnya. "Tutupi tubuhnya, dan- sebaiknya kau menghubungi orang tuamu lalu cepat bawa ke RS"

Ide Kyu benar.

Changmin tidak bisa mengatasi ini sendiri.

Akhirnya ia menelpon Yunho, sang Appa.

Ia tidak menghubungi Jaejoong.

Karena ia tahu Ummanya itu panikan.

Bukannya membantu justru membuat Changmin semakin repot nantinya.

Yunho yang sedang mendiskusikan sebuah projek penting begitu mendengar kabar dari Changmin ia langsung mengakhiri rapatnya.

Baginya, istri dan anak-anaknya jauh lebih penting dari proyek apapun.

"Bawa Su ke RS sekarang Min~ah! Kau sudah menelpon Ummamu?"

" _Belum Appa, aku takut Umma cemas"_

"Bagus, nanti saja kalau Su sudah di RS dan keadaannya mulai tenang baru kita menghubunginya. Sekarang bawa dia, dan untuk urusan ketiga orang itu serahkan pada Appa"

" _Ne Appa. Appa- ingat kau harus menghukumnya dengan cara kita, cara keluarga Jung~!"_

"Kau tenanglah"

 _ **PIP**_

"Taeyeon, batalkan _meeting_ hari ini dan tolong hubungi Hyukjae suruh dia menghadapku di RS _Seoul_ sekarang"

"Nde _sajangnim_ "

Dan Yunho langsung bergegas ke RS _Seoul._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _*_ _ **SEOUL HOSPITAL***_

"Appa!"

"Mana Suie?"

"Dikamar sedang diperiksa paman Siwon"

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi Min~ah"

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, Jessica tiba-tiba menelpon dia bilang kalau Junsu menelponnya tapi sambungannya terputus dan handphonenya langsung tidak aktif. Dan untung saja _gps_ nya dinyalakan, jadi aku tahu kalau dia masih disekolah"

Yunho diam.

Ia cemas.

"Appa, sudah kau bereskan mereka?"

"Hyukjae akan kesini setelah itu kau tunggu saja selanjutnya"

 _Smirk_ itu muncul kembali.

Seringai yang membuat Kyu merinding.

Ah Cho Kyuhyun ikut bersama Changmin.

Ia melirik Yunho Jung yang sangat terkenal itu.

Ia merasa Yunho - Changmin memang sangat mirip

Ayah dan anak tidak ada bedanya.

Memiliki tatapan tajam mematikan.

 ** _Lima belas menit berlalu._**

Dokter ber _name tag_ Jung Siwon itu keluar dari kamar rawat Junsu.

"Hyung- bagaimana anaku?"

Dokter tampan itu menghela napasnya.

Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Keponakanku itu sedang dalam obat bius sekarang. Aku belum bisa memberi kabar tentang keadaannya Yun. Kita harus melakukan _rontgen_ dan _scanning_ untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan _rektum_ Junsu"

 _"Re-rektum_? A-apa yang terjadi padanya Siwon hyung? Katakan padaku!"

Dokter tampan itu menghela napasnya.

Berat memberitahukan kabar buruk jika pasien itu adalah bagian dari keluargamu sendiri.

"Kurasa- mereka sempat _merasuki_ nya Yun"

Bagai ditampar halilintar, tubuh Yunho menegang. Begitu juga Changmin.

Ia bahkan mengepal tangannya.

 _"M-Mworago?"_

"Hum, tadi sudah kuperiksa semua bagian tubuh Suie tapi bagian atasnya tidak apa-apa hanya lecet saja _keunde_ - _-"_ Siwon tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia juga merasa sedih dengan kondisi Junsu.

"B-Bagaimana ini terjadi? Apa yang binatang-binatang itu lakukan pada anaku?!" geram Yunho.

" _Rektum_ nya memang robek tapi tidak dalam, karena itu kita akan melakukan rontgen dan scanning untuk melihat apakah ada luka dalam atau tidak"

"Hyung, kumohon lakukan yang terbaik untuk anakku"

"Tentu Yunho tidak perlu kau suruh aku akan lakukan apapun untuk menyembuhkannya, bukan hanya karena dia keponakanku tapi ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku. Tunggulah kabar dariku"

" _Gomawo_ hyung"

"Baiklah, aku keruanganku dulu menyiapkan semuanya. Kalian masuklah. Oya lebih baik kau hubungi Jaejoong, tadi Suie sempat memanggil-manggil namanya"

"Ne hyung"

Yunho dan Changmin langsung menerobos masuk kamar rawat Junsu, di ikuti Kyu.

Hati ayah dan anak itu seperti teriris melihat keadaan salah satu keluarga Jung tertidur seperti bayi namun dengan luka lebam di pipinya.

Yunho dan Changmin bahkan tidak bisa berkata apapun.

Changmin sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa menjaga adiknya dengan baik.

Sedang Yunho terpukul melihat keadaan putera bungsu yang kepolosannya menurun dari Jaejoong.

 _ **TOK TOK TOK**_

"Masuk" ujar Yunho.

" _Sajangnim_ "

"Hyukjae aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untuku"

"Katakan _sajangnim"_

"Aku ingin kau membuat 'perhitungan' dengan orang yang sudah menyakiti puteraku. Buat mereka agar merasakan apa yang puteraku rasakan. Lakukan dengan cara keluarga Jung!" tegas Yunho.

"Baik _sajangnim_ "

"Ah~ jangan sampai kau 'kehilangan' mereka"

"Tenang saja _sajangnim_ "

"Kecuali- jika memang kau 'kelepasan' "

"Laksanakan _sajangnim_ "

 _ **GLEK**_

Dan Kyu hanya bisa menelan salivanya.

Sepertinya _clan_ Jung ini benar-benar keluarga yang menyeramkan.

Pikir Cho Kyuhyun.


	2. Chapter 2

**MY RASCAL BOY**

 **.**

 **Thank youuuu buat yg udh review or baca *bow* chap 2 datang selamat membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK**_

"Neeee tunggu sebentar~! Aish siapa yang mengetuk pintu seperti orang gila begitu!"

 _ **CKLEK**_

"Huh? Kau? Ada apa?"

"Aku baru dari RS. Kau sedang apa?"

"Masak _ramyun"_

" _Ramyun_? Mie instan lagi?"

Putera pertama pasangan Yunho - Jaejoong itu masuk kedalam rumah sewa minimalis yang tertata rapi dan bersih.

"YAH! Aku belum memberimu ijin masuk! Yaish bocah tiang itu suka seenaknya!"

"Bagaimana keadaan Junsu?" tanya Kyu dari dapur.

"Masih sama, tidak banyak bicara"

"Lalu, pemeriksaan terakhir kemarin bagaimana?"

"Preman brengsek itu belum terlalu dalam _merasuki_ nya. _Rektumnya_ masih selamat"

Sudah tiga hari pasca kejadian buruk yang menimpa Junsu.

 _Namja_ bertubuh gempal itu belum di ijinkan pulang oleh dokter.

Dan hal itu membuat Changmin kelelahan, ia menjaga adiknya setiap hari.

Kyu kembali dari dapur sambil membawa satu panci penuh _ramyun_ jamur.

Ia menaruh panci dan meletakan meja kecil di tengah kamar.

Lalu menata peralatan makan.

"Dan orang-orang jahat itu? Sudah kau laporkan ke polisi?"

"Sudah mati"

 _ **TRANG**_

Mendadak sumpit alumunium Kyu terjatuh.

Ia menatap horor Changmin yang tengah santai merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Ma-mati?"

"Hm, memangnya kau pikir mereka masih bisa hidup setelah apa yang dilakukannya terhadap adik-ku?"

Kyu menelan salivanya berat.

Ternyata ucapan Changmin waktu itu tidak main-main.

Ia kembali menata mangkuk dan mengambil sumpit yang baru.

"Apa mereka murid sekolah disana? Kulihat seragam yang mereka pakai sama seperti seragam Junsu"

"Hm, mereka anak kelas 3. Salah satunya ketua osis dan si brengsek itu yang mendekati adiku untuk merencakan niat jahatnya!"

"Ish, Mereka jahat sekali?!"

"Adiku itu polos bahkan terlalu polos. Dia tidak pernah berfikiran buruk terhadap orang lain, sama seperti Umma. Karena itu dia sering dimanfaatkan"

"Untung saja kau datang tepat waktu meski- yah dengan kondisi Junsu yang seperti sekarang"

Changmin diam.

Ia tengah memejamkan matanya di kasur kecil milik Kyu.

Kamar Kyu memang tidak sebesar kamarnya, tapi ia merasa nyaman disini.

Wangi ruangan Kyuhyun seperti wangi _caramel machiato_.

Menenangkan.

Menyamankan hatinya.

"Yah, bangun! Aku tidak punya makanan enak hanya ada _ramyun_ "

Si tampan Jung _terpaksa_ membuka matanya dan terduduk, ia menatap meja bundar kecil dihadapannya.

Ia mengambil sendok dan mencicipi kuah _ramyun_ buatan Kyu.

"Akh!"

" _Wae_?"

"Tidak ada rasanya"

"Huh? Benarkah?" kali ini giliran Kyu yang mencoba. Raut wajahnya berubah masam.

"Kau benar, kuahnya terlalu banyak"

"Ini _Ramyun_ sungai Han"

Kyu mendelik.

"Kau tidak bisa masak huh? Kenapa tidak beli?"

"Kau pikir beli bisa pakai daun?! Aku belum gajian dan di dapur hanya ada ramyun! Sudahlah aku makan saja sendiri kalau kau tidak mau"

 ** _SRAK_**

"YAH! Kenapa kau membuang sumpitku?"

"Ayo"

"Ayo kemana lagi sih? Aku lapar, aku mau makan!"

"Diam! Sudah ikut saja"

"Aish kau ini. Tunggu aku kunci rumah dulu"

Setelah mengambil jaketnya Kyu mengekor di belakang Changmin.

Mengikuti gerak langkah _namja_ tinggi itu meski mulutnya terus menggumam kesal.

Ia lapar tapi _namja_ Jung itu malah mengajaknya keluar.

"Dimana motormu?"

"Aku tidak bawa motor"

"Lalu? Apa kita akan naik bis?"

Bunyi _alarm Audy A6_ metalik Changmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyu.

"Masuklah"

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Kyu setelah berada di dalam mobil.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan menculikmu"

"Kau akan rugi kalau menculiku, makanku banyak"

Dan Changmin tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Ah~ lelaki disampingnya ini selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

Mobil Changmin melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

Jalanan _Seoul_ di minggu siang memang cukup padat.

Hingga kurang dari satu jam keduanya sudah berada di halaman rumah besar bergaya Eropa.

Namun terasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Biar kutebak. Ini rumahmu?"

" _Cha_ kita turun Umma sepertinya masih dirumah"

Chang-Kyu turun bersamaan.

Kyu mengekor di belakang Changmin sambil matanya melihat kanan kiri mengagumi rumah besar yang lebih pantas disebut istana.

"Aku pulang"

"Kau sudah datang Minnie?"

"Aku Jung Changmin bukan Minnie"

" _Welcome home honey"_

Jung Jaejoong turun dari tangga sambil tersenyum cantik kearah putera sulungnya.

Pakaiannya nampak rapi.

Paduan _jeans_ berwarna gelap dengan _cardigan maroon_ membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik meski usianya tak lagi muda dan- _meski ia seorang pria_.

"Umma mau pergi?"

"Umma akan ke RS. Appamu masih disana?"

"Hm. Saat Appa datang aku langsung pulang"

Iris mata Jaejoong melirik Kyu yang nampak bersembunyi dibalik tubuh tinggi Changmin.

"Siapa _namja_ itu Min~ah?"

Changmin menggeser tubuhnya.

Dan terlihatlah Kyu yang gugup bertemu dengan seorang _fenomenal_ seperti Kim-Jung-Jaejoong.

Bagaimana tidak _fenomenal_ jika lelaki cantik itu memiliki rahim dan bisa melahirkan dua anak.

" _A-Anyeong haseyo. Cho Kyuhyun imnida"_ ucapnya sopan sambil membungkuk.

"Aigooo jadi kau yang bernama Kyuhyun? Manis sekali, _gomawo_ ne sudah membantu _uri_ Suie waktu itu"

" _Gwaenchanayo_ Kim Jaejoong~shi"

"Aigo panggilan apa itu? Sebenarnya aku lebih suka dipanggil hyung karena aku laki-laki _keunde_ aku bisa melahirkan dan memiliki dua anak, berarti kau harus memanggilku Umma, bagaimana?"

Jaejoong tersenyum ramah, membuat Kyu terpesona.

Lelaki cantik di hadapannya ini benar-benar mengeluarkan _feromon_ yang mampu membuat siapapun jatuh cinta.

Pantas Jung Yunho si _milioner_ bertekuk lutut padanya.

"N-nee Um-ma"

" _Good boy_. Umma yakin kalian belum makan siang, makanlah Umma mau ke RS mengantarkan makan siang untuk Suie dan Appamu"

"Perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak usah, Umma bawa mobil sendiri saja"

"Nyonya Jung, ini makanannya sudah siap"

"Bawa ke mobilku. Ah~ bawa _dolphino_ sekalian, Su tidak bisa tidur tanpanya. Oya _ttoppoki_ nya tidak lupa kan? Suie ingin makan itu"

"Semuanya sudah siap Nyonya"

"Baiklah. Umma pergi dulu, Kyu bagaimana kalau kau menginap hari ini? Umma sepertinya akan menginap di RS menemani Appanya Min jadi dirumah tidak ada orang. Kau tahu Minnie takut kalau dirumah sendirian"

"Yah Umma!"

" _Wae_? Kau memang takut _aniya_? Kau sering mengajak teman-temanmu untuk menginap kalau Umma dan Appa atau Suie sedang tidak ada dirumah"

"Aku bukannya takut! Hanya tidak suka sendirian!" kesalnya.

"Apa bedanya?"

"Ck! Terserah!"

Jaejoong terkikik.

Putera sulungnya ini mudah sekali _ngambek_.

Persis Yunho.

"Umma pergi dulu neeeee. Hati-hati dirumah"

Selepas Jaejoong pergi.

Changmin menyuruh pelayan menyediakan makanan.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Kau tunggu disini"

 _"Arraso"_

Kyu berada di ruang keluarga.

Matanya berkeliling melihat-lihat isi ruangan yang penuh dengan foto keluarga.

Mulai dari foto pernikahan **Yunho - Jaejoong.**

Foto bayi Changmin dan Junsu.

Dan banyak _moment_ lainnya yang diabadikan dalam kamera.

Bahkan foto 1st _walking_ -nya Changmin - Junsu pun ada.

Jaejoong memang senang memfoto apapun yang berkaitan dengan keluarganya.

"Aigooo~~~ ruangan ini seperti museum foto"

Hampir 15 menit Kyu menghabiskan waktunya melihat-lihat album foto.

Ia kadang tertawa sendiri melihat foto Changmin.

Wajah putera pertama Jung Yunho - Kim Jaejoong itu tidak pernah berubah.

Tetap kekanakan namun- tampan.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Changmin sekembalinya dari mandi.

"Hum? _Aniya_ "

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu mengambil duduk di seberang Kyu.

Penampilannya lebih _fresh_ dan terlihat santai.

Celana pendek selutut dan T-shirt.

 _Simple_ tapi berkelas.

"Hei. Ini semua keluargamu?"

"Hm, itu keluarga besarku. Yang di depan _haraboji_ dan _halmonim_ , Jung Hankyung dan Kim Heechul. Kau tahu _halmoni_ -ku itu bisa melahirkan sama seperti Umma"

" _Jeongmal_? Kalau begitu Jaejoong Umma bukan satu-satunya laki-laki yang bisa melahirkan?"

"Yes"

"Ajaib"

"Itu pamanku, Jung Il Woo anak pertama keluarga Jung. Di sebelahnya itu istrinya, Nam Gyuri dan itu Jessica Jung, kau mengenalnya kan?"

"Tentu, _yeoja blonde_ yang sering menemanimu makan siang"

"Hm, jadi jangan cemburu lagi kalau melihatku dengan Sicca"

"Yaish siapa yang cemburu! Lanjutkan, ah~ itu siapa? _Namja_ tampan dan tinggi itu"

"Itu anak kedua keluarga Jung. Jung Siwon dan istrinya Kim Kibum. Kibum _aunty_ juga _namja_ tapi tidak seperti Umma dan _halmoni_ , dia tidak bisa hamil karena itu mereka mengangkat anak. Yang ditengah mereka itu Jung Taemin, anak angkat mereka"

"Kenapa keluargamu suka sekali menikah dengan laki-laki" bisik Kyu.

"Apa?"

" _Opso_. Lanjutkan"

"Itu Appa dan Umma lalu itu aku dan sebelahnya Junsu"

"Aku pernah bertemu pamanmu di RS, Jung Siwon. Dia tampan"

" _Gen_ keluargaku tidak ada yang tidak tampan"

Kyu mengangguk dan membenarkan pernyataan Changmin.

"Wajah kalian benar-benar sempurna. Cantik dan tampan. Yah, kalian tidak melakukan operasi plastik kan?"

"Bicara apa kau ini? Apa kau lihat dari wajahku ada bekas operasi? Aku memang terlahir tampan"

Namja berkulit pucat itu menatap Changmin iritasi

 _Percaya diri sekali huh?_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Walau ia sendiri mengakui bahwa Jung Changmin memang tampan.

"Tuan muda, makanannya sudah siap"

"Kita makan aku lapar"

Dan seperti sudah kebiasaan, Kyu akan mengekor di belakang Changmin.

Kyu menatap takjub ruang makan besar dan elegan dimana terdapat meja makan besar yang mampu menampung segala jenis makanan.

Tidak seperti miliknya.

Hanya meja bundar kecil.

"Badanmu kurus sekali, kau tidak pernah makan?"

"Aku memang begini, mau makan sebanyak apapun tidak pernah gendut"

"Aku akan suruh _chef_ Leo memasak untuk kau bawa pulang"

"Huh? _Chef_ Leo kau bilang?"

"Hm, _wae_?"

" _Chef_ Kang Leo? Kang Leo si jenius masakan itu adalah koki dirumahmu?! Kau bercanda"

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia _celebrity chef_ di manajemen Appa, jadi sesekali dia sering masak disini"

" _Jinjja?!_ Whoa _daebaakk!_ "

Lagi-lagi Changmin tersenyum melihat sikap Kyu.

Hari ini sudah berapa kali _namja_ Cho itu membuatnya tersenyum.

"Yah, aku ingin minta foto dan tanda-tangannya!"

"Habiskan dulu makanmu nanti kita ke dapur bertemu dengannya"

"Yaiiyy! _Gomawo_ Min~ah"

"Makan yang banyak"

"Neeee"

"Ah Kyu, malam ini kau mau menginap?"

" _Mianhe_ Changmin~ah aku harus bekerja, mungkin lain kali saat aku libur"

"Kau bisa tetap bekerja meski harus menginap. Nanti biar kuantar"

"Tidak perlu, aku harus pulang karena ada tugas yang belum kuselesaikan"

"Tugas apa?"

"Biologi. Memangnya kau sudah selesai?"

"Sudah sejak 10 menit pelajaran Biologi selesai"

"Ckckc kau memang anak ajaib"

"Kalau begitu- aku yang menginap dirumahmu"

"Aigooo~ ternyata benar kata Umma Jae"

"Apa?"

"Kau memang penakut"

"Aku tidak takut!"

"Hehehe benarkah?"

"I-Itu karena aku benci sendirian dirumah! Membosankan!"

"Hmmm? Lalu?"

"APA?!"

Kyu memperhatikan wajah _sok galak_ Changmin padahal jelas ia nampak kikuk.

Dan bagi Kyu itu hal yang lucu sampai ia harus menahan tawanya.

"Aish sudahlah! Aku akan mengajak Sicca menginap!"

 _"_ Hahahaha kau penakut Changmin~ah"

"Ck, diam!"

"Hahahahaha kau- kau lucu sekali, wajahmu itu hahahaha"

"Berhenti tertawa atau kucium paksa!"

Tawa Kyu langsung berhenti.

Changmin mengangkat sudut bibirnya arogan.

Kyu tidak semanis yang ia kira.

Ternyata pemuda ber-marga Cho itu bisa membuatnya kesal juga.

Tapi jujur-

Ia suka melihat Kyu tertawa.

Ia senang berada di samping Kyu.

Lelaki berwajah tirus itu membuatnya nyaman.

Dan debaran kecil itu-

Selalu datang tiap ia bersamanya.

* * *

 ***SEOUL HOSPITAL***

 _ **TRANG**_

"Suie, kenapa sayang?"

"UMMA! Aku kan tidak suka tomat! Kenapa nasi goreng ini ada tomatnya!"

"Omo, Umma tidak tahu, itu masakan RS. Umma pesankan yang baru ne tidak usah pakai tomat"

"Tidak mau! Sudah tidak lapar! Aku mau tidur!"

"Suie~"

"Sudahlah sayang, biarkan saja mungkin Suie memang lelah karena sejak tadi ia bermain di taman. Yah- kau belum makan hum? _Kka_ kita makan di kantin RS _eotte_?"

"Tapi Yun- Suie?"

"Kalau lapar dia akan makan, aku akan menyuruh Hyukjae menjaga Junsu sementara kita sarapan dibawah. _Kajja_ "

"Suie, maafkan Umma ne"

Begitulah.

Jung Junsu menjadi lebih mudah marah sejak kejadian buruk itu.

Emosinya tidak stabil.

Secara fisik ia sudah sembuh tapi secara mental belum mencapai kata baik.

Dan untuk sementara ia tidak bisa pulang.

Yunho menyewa _psikiater_ terbaik untuk menyembuhkan Junsu.

Namun hasilnya nihil.

Junsu tetap diam, tidak mau menceritakan apapun.

 _Dihari berikutnya._

"Tuan Jung, maafkan saya- sepertinya saya tidak mampu membuat putera anda bercerita. Junsu- tetap bungkam dan saya bingung harus melakukan metode apa lagi untuk membuatnya berbicara"

Yunho menghela napasnya.

Bahkan _psikiater_ terbaik-pun tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kesehatan mental Junsu? Kau mau lari dari tanggung jawab Kangin~shi?"

"Tidak, tentu tidak tuan Jung. Begini, RS kami baru saja kedatangan seorang _psikiater_ lulusan _Univesity of Virginia_ Amerika. Kudengar dia salah satu lulusan terbaik, dia baru menyelesaikan gelar _master_ -nya dan- aku yakin dia memiliki metode yang berbeda untuk menyembuhkan anak anda tuan Jung"

"Apa kau yakin dia mampu?"

"Dia orang Korea yang kuliah disana tuan Jung, selain lulusan terbaik _track record_ nya juga termasuk bagus dalam menyembuhkan trauma"

"Aku akan bicarakan dulu dengan Jaejoong"

"Baiklah tuan Jung, jika anda dan nyonya Jung setuju besok ia akan datang dan mungkin lusa ia sudah bisa memeriksa Junsu"

Yunho hanya mengangguk.

Ia sebenarnya sudah lelah, segala cara sudah ia tempuh.

Tapi Junsu masih belum ada perkembangan.

Meski begitu ia tidak akan menyerah, keluarga adalah hal yang paling berharga di hidupnya.

 ***KAIST SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL***

"CHANG!"

"Ada apa sih Jess? Kau senang sekali memanggil namaku sambil berteriak"

"Aku mau menengok Suie, aku ikut sampai RS"

"Tidak bisa"

" _Waeo?"_

"Aku ada janji dengan-"

"JUNG CHANGMIN! Kenapa kau membiarkan aku membawa buku itu sendiri?! _Saenim_ kan menugaskan kita berdua!"

"Cho Kyu?"

"Oh _anyeong_ Jessica~shi"

"Panggil aku Jess atau Sicca saja, jangan pakai embel-embel shi~ aku tidak suka. Chang, kau akan pergi dengan Kuyu?"

"Hm"

"Kemana?"

"RS"

"Aigoo kalian sudah semakin dekat huh? Yah Kyuhyun~ah kau adalah orang pertama selain aku dan Junsu yang diperbolehkan Min menaiki motornya"

"Diam kau Jess!"

"Memang benar kan? Aigoya~ begitu sukanya kau pada Kuyu Jung Chang~shi?"

"Jessica Jung!"

"Hehehe. Kalau begitu aku ikut~" manja gadis _blonde_ itu.

"Aku bawa motor"

 _Yeoja blonde_ itu mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

Di pelukannya terdapat boneka _dolphin_ yang sangat besar.

Ia bawa untuk sepupunya tercinta.

"Masa aku harus naik taksi?"

"Kenapa tidak minta antar Taecyeon?"

"Ish jangan sebut namanya! Pria norak itu menyebalkan!"

"Dia sangat menyukaimu Jess, dan kurasa dia bukan hanya suka tapi sudah jatuh cinta"

"Diam kau Jung, lebih baik aku naik bus sendirian daripada harus bersama _namja nerd_ itu! YAH! Jangan tersenyum JUNG CHANG!"

Changmin terkekeh.

1 - 0 Ia berhasil membalas _godaan jahil_ Jessica.

"Supirmu kemana?"

"Menjemput Appa di bandara"

"Paman Il Woo sudah pulang?"

"Hum baru hari ini"

"Mobilmu?"

"Malas"

"Akan kusuruh supirku menjemputmu, bagaimana?"

"Yaiiiyy Jung Chang yang terbaik~!"

Changmin menelpon kerumah agar supirnya segera menjemput gadis _blonde_ itu.

Setelahnya ia menyuruh Jessica untuk menunggu di gerbang sekolah.

"Kau akrab sekali dengan Jessica, tidak heran kalian sering dianggap pacaran"

"Kau cemburu pada sepupuku sendiri?"

"Aku tidak cemburu Jung Changmin!"

Pemuda jangkung itu terkekeh lagi.

Ia memberikan helmnya pada Kyu.

Dan mereka menuju RS untuk menengok Junsu.

Sesampainya di RS mereka menuju kamar Junsu yang berada di gedung yang berbeda dari gedung utama RS.

Gedung yang di khususkan untuk pasien VVIP.

"Kau bawa apa sih? Banyak sekali"

"Kau bilang Junsu sangat ingin makan strawberi _bijindo_ jadi aku sengaja kesana untuk membelinya. Dan ini _spicy pork_ dan _mantau_ daging"

"Junsu tidak suka makanan pedas"

"Bukan untuk Junsu"

"Lalu?"

"Kau. Bukankah kau suka _spicy pork?_ Kulihat di kantin kau selalu memesan menu ini hampir setiap hari"

Ah~

Rupanya _namja_ berkulit _vampire_ itu sering memperhatikannya hum?

Manis sekali apa yang dilakukan _namja_ Cho itu.

Membuat si _rascal_ Jung tersenyum kecil.

Keduanya sudah berada di depan pintu kamar rawat Junsu.

Saat ia masuk kamar rawat itu terlihat berantakan sekali.

Piring gelas makanan minuman pot bunga bahkan tiang infus Junsu-pun jatuh.

"Hyukjae, ada apa ini?"

"Tuan muda untunglah anda cepat datang. Tuan muda Junsu mengamuk lagi, tadi aku sudah menghubungi tuan Jung tapi sepertinya ia sedang rapat ponselnya mati, lalu nyonya Jung sedang menuju kesini"

Changmin menghela napasnya.

Adiknya mengamuk lagi eoh?

Sejak kejadian itu Junsu hobi sekali melempar barang.

Padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah.

"Baiklah kau boleh keluar"

"Permisi tuan muda"

Chang - Kyu masuk mendekati Junsu yang tengah duduk di ranjang kamar rawatnya.

Napasnya tersengal.

"Hei, kau kenapa lagi hum?"

"Aku kesal!"

" _Waeo?"_

 _"_ Hyukjae tidak mau menemaniku main bola!"

"Kau belum main bola hari ini?"

"Sudah tadi pagi, dengan Appa"

"Siapa yang menang?"

"Aku tentu saja! Hyung kau tahu-"

Dan Changmin berhasil meredakan emosi Junsu.

Adiknya itu sibuk bercerita.

Ia sangat hapal betul kalau Junsu akan teralihkan fokusnya jika tentang sepak bola.

"Hahaha begitu? Jadi kau membuat Appa terjatuh di depan umum?"

"Yes! Appa kesal tapi dia tidak berani memarahiku hyung~ dan aku menang 10-1 _eukyangkyang_ "

"Kau memang yang terbaik kalau urusan sepak bola Junsu~ya! Ah ne lihat aku mengajak Kyu. Kau masih ingat dengannya?"

Junsu melirik sekilas.

Ia mem _puout_ kan bibirnya.

"Kenapa Kyu baru kesini? Kau berjanji mengajariku bermain _starcraft_ kemarin!"

"Ah itu- maafkan aku nee aku sedikit sibuk akhir-akhir ini"

"Kata Umma kalau sudah berjanji harus ditepati, kalau tidak berarti dia pembohong!"

"Su, dia kan sudah minta maaf" bela Changmin.

"Aku tidak mau berteman dengan orang pembohong! Nanti seperti hyung ketua osis! Hyung ketua osis bilang mau melihat anak bebek taunya aku malah dibawa ketempat itu!"

Changmin mengehela napas.

Adiknya berubah menjadi keras kepala sekarang.

Dan jika sudah begitu, ingin rasanya Changmin membangkitkan lagi si ketua osis brengsek yang hanya tinggal nama itu dan menghajarnya kembali hingga tak berbentuk!

"Suie, maafkan hyung ne hyung janji tidak akan membohongi Suie lagi. Yah lihat apa yang hyung bawa, tada~ _strawberi bijindo!_ Kau ingin makan ini kan Su?" sahut Kyu penuh harap agar Junsu mau memaafkannya.

"Ung? Darimana hyung tahu aku ingin makan itu?"

" _"_ Firasat seorang teman. _Cha_ ini untukmu"

"Semua?"

Kyu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Hummm~ baiklah aku memaafkan hyung kali ini tapi jangan diulangi ne? Sekali berjanji harus ditepati!"

" _Arraso_ "

" _Pinky Promise_?"

" _Pinky Promise"_

 _"_ Yaiiiyyy strawbery _bjindo_!"

Melihat keakraban Junsu dan Kyuhyun.

Membuat hati Changmin menghangat.

Changmin menyuruh petugas RS untuk membersihkan kamar yang terlihat seperti panggung _Mirotic_ selepas konser.

Tak lama Jessica datang dengan boneka _dolphino_ yang pernah ia janjikan.

Lalu Jaejoong yang terlihat tergesa karena mendengar kabar bahwa putera bungsunya itu mengamuk lagi.

Namun ia bisa bernapas lega karena melihat Junsu tertawa senang.

 _ **TOK TOK TOK**_

"Masuk"

"Permisi"

"Iya? Silahkan masuk. Apa anda dokter yang baru? Maksudku _psikiater_ yang baru untuk puteraku?"

"Ah ne, saya yang mulai hari ini akan menggantikan dokter Kangin sebagai _psikiater_ Jung Junsu"

"Nee aku sudah tahu kabarnya dari suamiku. Mohon bantuannya _uisanim_ -?"

"Park Yuchun _imnida_ "

 _Psikiater_ berjas dokter itu tersenyum ramah.

Ia tampan- bahkan SANGAT tampan.

Wajahnya _chubby_ dengan potongan rambut jamur.

Mengingatkan Jaejoong akan _Micky_ TVXQ dalam video _Picture of You_

Suara _husky_ nya terdengar nyaman di telinga.

Senyumnya mampu meluluhkan hati siapa saja.

"Umma~" panggil Junsu sambil berbisik.

"Ne sayang?"

"Kemari"

Jaejoong mendekati ranjang Junsu.

Lalu membisikan kalimat yang membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya.

"Umma ada apa?" tanya Changmin penasaran karena melihat reaksi Jaejoong.

" _Bibi_ Joongie? Muka-mu kenapa memerah begitu?" kali ini giliran Jessica yang bertanya.

"Su~ tidak boleh _ani_ maksud Umma tidak sekarang _baby duck_ "

"Ish Umma~!" Junsu mem _pout_ kan lagi bibirnya manja.

"Umma, ada apa sih? Apa yang Su katakan?"

"Itu-"

 _ **CKLEK**_

" _Anyeong~"_

"APPA!"

"Hi _baby_ , bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

"Appa, aku boleh minta sesuatu?"

"Tentu, katakan apa yang kau mau?"

"Appa akan memenuhi semua permintaanku?"

"Yes _baby_ , apa yang Suie mau?"

"Aku mau-"

"Yun jangan"

"Huh?"

"Aku mau menikah dengan dokter itu! SE-KA-RA-NG!"

" _Mwo_?!"

Kompak Yunho, Changmin, Jessica dan Kyuhyun terkejut.

Sedang Jaejoong mengelus kening dengan salah satu tangannya.

Dan _psikiater_ tampan itu hanya bisa mengangkat satu alisnya lalu menggeleng dan tertawa kecil.

Ah~ pasien barunya ini menggemaskan.

Sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan.

" _Eukyangkyang~"_

 **TBC**

 **Terima Kasih banyaaakk ^^**

 **irisajung**


	3. Chapter 3

**MY RASCAL BOY**

 **.**

 **Lanjutannya datang :) thank you buat yg udh review di chap 1 &2 yg cuman baca aja jg makassiihh :) hepi reading en enjoy it**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 ***TAMAN BELAKANG SEKOLAH***

"Changmin~ah soal yang ini bagaimana? Aku bingung"

"Ck, kau masih bingung juga? Aku sudah menjelaskannya ribuan kali Cho!"

"Oh yeah kau menjelaskan dengan otak jenius-mu itu, rumit! Beri aku rumus yang lebih mudah dimengerti"

"Kau aneh, bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk _KAIST_? Soal itu mudah sekali dan kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya? Ajaib!"

 _Pouting_ Kyu.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu! Berikan buku-mu. Kujelaskan sekali lagi kalau tidak mengerti juga itu urusanmu dan _otak_ anehmu itu"

Chang - Kyu berada di taman belakang sekolah.

Sudah satu bulan selalu seperti ini.

Mereka selalu saja menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Terjadi begitu saja.

Tanpa direncanakan.

Tanpa sengaja.

" _Kka,_ sudah mengerti? Sekarang kerjakan"

"Ok!"

Saat asik berkutat dengan rumus matematika.

Seseorang meng _interupsi_ Chang - Kyu.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Ya? Oh Jonghyun~ah? Ada apa?"

"Kau sedang sibuk?"

" _Ani_ , hanya mengerjakan tugas matematika _Sungmin saenim. Wae geure_?"

"Eung~ aku membutuhkan bantuanmu"

"Oh tentu, apa itu?"

"Bisakah kau ikut aku sebentar?"

"Huh? Kemana?"

"Aku bingung mencari bahan untuk tugas kelompok Kimia kita. Jadi- bagaimana kalau kita ke perpustakaan untuk mencari bahan bersama?"

"Ah~ tugas itu. Baiklah"

Jonghyun ( **CN BLUE** )

Nampak tersenyum senang.

Tapi senyumnya memudar saat Changmin menahan lengan Kyu.

"Tidak boleh pergi"

"Aku harus mencari bahan untuk tugas kelompok Kimia, besok aku _presentasi_ Min"

"Nanti kubantu cari. Dan lagi, tugas matematika-mu belum selesai. Kerjakan!"

"Ini bisa kukerjakan nanti malam. Kan baru lusa tugasnya dikumpulkan"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali! Kalau kubilang tidak boleh artinya tidak Cho! Jonghyun~ah tugas Kimia kalian nanti biar kubantu carikan bahannya. Jadi pergilah, jangan ganggu Kyu dia sibuk"

"Sibuk apanya?! Oh Tuhan, Jung kau ini-"

"Aku lapar! Kita ke kantin"

"Y-Yah Jung Changmin lepaskan tanganku! Aish, Jonghyun~ah _mianhe_!"

Dan Jonghyun hanya tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

 _Shit!_

Gagal lagi.

 ***SHILLA DUTY MALL***

"Kau cari cd apa sih?"

"Sung Sikyung. Uh- kenapa tidak ada? Apa habis?"

Chang - Kyu.

Yang entah sejak kapan, selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua saat pulang sekolah.

Changmin akan mengajak Kyu berjalan-jalan.

Meski Kyu sering menolak tapi perintah seorang Jung tidak bisa dibantah.

"Album barunya habis terjual, menyebalkan!"

"Memangnya sebagus itu?"

"Jangan bilang _expert_ musik Korea kalau kau belum mengenal Sung Sikyung. _The Prince of Ballad_. Aku mengidolakan-nya sejak SD"

"Lagu cengeng begitu apa enaknya"

"Itu _ballad_ bukan lagu cengeng!"

Changmin menggedikan bahunya cuek.

Ia berjalan mengitari toko kaset di _mall_ yang terkenal dengan barang-barang mewah dan mahal.

Saat sedang asik memilih cd, senyum _namja_ Jung itu terulas ketika lagu milik _Tohoshinki - Wedding Dress_ mengalun.

"Min~ah albumnya tidak ada _kajja_ "

"Sssttt~~~"

" _Wae_?"

"Ini lagu _favorit_ -ku"

"Ah~ _Tohoshinki_? Aku suka lagu-lagu mereka saat masih berlima"

"Hm aku juga. Saat mereka berdua terasa ada yang kurang"

"Tepat!"

"Aku suka _part_ ' _Will you marry me_ "

Kyu mengangguk.

Ia juga nampak asik mengikuti alunan lagu.

Matanya terpejam sambil mulutnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti lirik lagu berbahasa jepang itu.

Dan Changmin menyukai _moment_ seperti ini.

 _Moment_ saat Kyu tengah fokus terhadap sesuatu.

Wajah alaminya membuat debaran kecil di dada Changmin.

Debaran yang menyenangkan.

"Kyu"

"Hm?"

"Aku akan menyanyikan lagu ini saat aku melamar orang yang kusuka"

"Oh, baguslah. Kukira kau akan melamar dengan lagu _Rising Sun_ "

"Yah, aku juga bisa romantis! Tidak mungkin aku melamar kekasihku dengan lagu berisik seperti itu!"

"Hehehe. Karena aku suka _ballad_ kuharap ada seorang spesial menyanyikan _two person_ atau _the road to me_ untuk-ku "

"Oh yeah _ballad_ lagi"

" _Waee? Ballad_ itu menenangkan. Kau tahu- salah satu mimpiku bisa menonton konser Sung Sikyung secara langsung, pasti menyenangkan"

"Ck, membosankan. Nanti kuajak kau menonton konser EXO! Mereka sedang tenar sekarang"

"Tidak mau. Aku mau Sung Sikyung"

"SHINee?"

"Mereka bagus, tapi lebih bagus Sung Sikyung"

"SNSD?"

"Ck, aku bukan _fanboy_ mereka"

"Kalau begitu TURBO, bagaimana?"

"Yaish apa aku setua itu Jung? Kalau kau mau memberi aku hadiah, berikan aku tiket konser Sung Sikyung, dan sebagai balasannya aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu"

"Benarkah? Aku boleh minta apa saja?"

"Hum, apa saja. Tapi yang masuk akal, permintaanmu kadang _menyeramkan_ "

Changmin menunjukan _smirk_ nya.

Dia membisikan sesuatu di telinga Kyu.

Dan sontak _namja_ pucat itu membelalakan kedua matanya.

 **PLAK~**

"YAH! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?!"

"Dasar gila!"

"Hei Cho Kyu kau mau kemana?"

"Jangan mengikutiku!"

"Yah Kyu! Katamu kau akan melakukan apa saja asal aku bisa memberimu tiket Sung Sikyung"

"Oh yeah tapi tidak harus TIDUR denganmu dulu Jung!"

"Hahaha aku kan hanya bercanda, yah tunggu aku, Kyuhyun~ah!"

"Dasar tiang listrik mesum!"

"Yah! Aku kan hanya bilang aku ingin tidur denganmu, apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Otak mesum-mu itu yang salah! Aish jangan mengikutiku, aku bisa pulang sendiri!"

"Justru kau yang mesum, aku kan hanya bilang tidur tidak berarti melakukan apapun _aniya_? Atau- kau memang menginginkan kita melakukan sesuatu hum?"

Senyum jahil Changmin tercetak jelas.

Dan itu membuat wajah Kyu memanas karena malu.

 _Damn!_

Ia kena lagi dikerjai oleh si Jung tampan ini.

"YAH! Jangan dekat-dekat denganku Jung! Yaish"

"Hahahaha"

 ***JUNG MANSION's*  
**

"Umma~ kenapa Yuchun hyung belum datang?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi sayang. Aigooo~~~~ anak Umma manis sekali eoh? _Cha_ kau mau kemana lagi bersama Yuchun hyung tersayang-mu itu hum?"

" _Molla_ kata Chun hyung _bimilae_ "

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Junsu gemas.

Sejak Junsu keluar dari RS, ia semakin akrab dengan Park Yuchun.

Lelaki yang berbeda 12 tahun dari Junsu.

Yang selalu menemani kemanapun _namja_ bebek itu ingin pergi.

 _ **TING TONG**_

"Umma Umma! Itu Yuchun hyung _aniya_?"

"Sebentar Umma buka dulu neee"

Junsu nampak memegang dadanya dengan kedua tangan.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya keluar masuk.

Gugup eoh?

" _Baby namja_ -mu sudah datang sayang"

"Omo! Changmin hyung bagaimana penampilanku?!"

"Manis seperti biasa"

" _Jeongmal_?"

"Yep"

" _Eukyangkyang_ "

" _Anyeong_ "

"Yuchun hyung!"

"Hi Su. Sudah siap?"

"Uhm! _Chakaman_ aku ke kamar mandi dulu"

Changmin melirik _psikiater_ tampan yang nampak asik berbincang dengan Ummanya.

"Ah sebentar biar kuambilkan minum"

"Tidak usah Nyonya Jung"

" _Gwaenchana_ , tunggu sebentar"

Changmin menaruh majalahnya.

Duduk bersidekap dan menatap intens _namja_ Park itu.

"Hyung"

"Yah?"

"Ini salah satu caramu untuk mengobati adiku huh?"

Yuchun tersenyum.

Ia mengangguk.

"Kau melakukan ini hanya sekedar untuk mengobati Junsu? Tidak tulus menyukai adiku kan _?"_

"Hmmm~~ aku belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu"

" _Wae_? Hyung, jika kau berpikir untuk menyakiti adiku lebih baik tinggalkan dia sekarang juga. Usia kalian berbeda jauh sekali tidak mungkin kalian bersama"

" _Why not?_ Dia _single_ aku _single"_

"Oh baiklah dia masih 16 tahun dan kau hampir 30 tuan Park"

Yuchun tergelak.

Dia tampan saat tertawa.

"Biar waktu yang menjawab Changmin~ah. Dan kalau aku akhirnya menyukai adikmu, kau setuju _anitji_?"

"Tidak"

"Eiiiiii"

"Kau seperti om - om yang mengejar pemuda belia, _pedo!_ "

"Yaish kau-"

"Hyung! _Kajja_ kita pergi sekarang?"

"Yuchun~shi ini minumlah jus-nya dulu dan Suie _baby_ ingat tidak boleh beli es krim lagi! Kau sudah menghabiskan 3 _cup_ besar hari ini"

"Ne Umma~ hyung _kajja kajja_ "

Yuchun mengambil gelas berisi _apple juice_ buatan Jaejoong dan menghabiskan setengahnya.

Kemudian ia menggandeng tangan Junsu dan memulai _kencan_ indah di hari sabtu.

"Aigoooo _uri_ Suie nampak senang sekali. Haaah~~ Umma tenang jika ia bersama dengan _namja_ itu"

"Ck, Umma. _Ahjussi_ itu usianya terlalu jauh dengan Suie!"

"Ish justru karena itu dia bisa melindungi Suie. Yah- kau tidak ada jadwal kencan hari ini? Ini malam minggu Changmin~ah"

"Lalu?"

"Tidak jalan-jalan keluar?"

"Malas"

"Ish, dulu saat masih pacaran dengan Appa _bear_ mu itu tidak pernah sekalipun malam minggu Umma lewati sendiri, aih~ Umma jadi merindukan Appamu"

"Appa masih di Jepang? Kapan pulang?"

" _Molla" pout_ Kim Jaejoong sedih.

"Ah sudahlah, Umma mau istirahat dikamar"

"Umma"

"Hum?"

"Telepon Appa, aku yakin dia juga merindukanmu"

" _Jeongmal_?"

"Hm, khususnya merindukan _hole_ mu"

'Yah! _Nappeun!_ "

Changmin terkekeh.

"Sudahlah Umma mau tidur"

"Baru jam 8 malam Umma"

"Lalu? Kalau baru jam 8 tidak boleh tidur? Kau saja makan jam 2 pagi Umma tidak melarang"

"Hish! _"_

" _Jalja_ Minnie"

"Changmin Umma!"

"Neee ChangMINNIE~!"

Pemuda tampan itu memutar bola matanya.

Ummanya itu sudah tidak muda.

Tapi centil dan sifat jahilnya tidak pernah menua.

Aigo~!

 _30_ Menit dilalui Changmin hanya dengan membaca majalah.

Bosan!

Ia mengambil ponsel dan menatap layar.

Mencari satu persatu nama teman-temannya di _phonebook._

Jarinya berhenti pada satu nama.

 **CHO KYULATE**.

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?" _monolog_ nya.

Ia memikirkan sesuatu.

 **SRAK**

"Tuan muda, anda akan pergi?"

"Kalau Umma tanya bilang padanya aku kencan!"

"Eoh? T-Tuan muda sudah punya pacar?"

"Kuharap ada keajaiban malam ini"

"Semangat tuan muda, saya mendukung anda!"

Changmin tersenyum.

 _Audy A6_ metalik miliknya meluncur ditengah kerumunan orang-orang yang akan bermalam minggu.

Sedikit macet namun tidak terlalu parah seperti yang pernah ia baca di _yahoo_ mengenai kemacetan parah hingga 15 jam di Jakarta - Indonesia.

Beruntung pemerintah membatasi kepemilikan kendaraan di Korea Selatan.

20 menit waktu yang dibutuhkan Changmin untuk tiba di sebuah cafe di distrik _Gangnam._

Ramai sekali.

Cafe bernuansa _romantic elegan_ itu penuh dengan orang-orang yang memadu kasih.

Meski _full book_ namun para pengunjung tetap menjaga privasinya masing-masing dengan tidak terlalu berisik.

Alunan musik _jazz_ mengalun di setiap sudut ruangan.

Changmin Jung mengambil tempat di kursi di meja bar.

Dan memesan segelas :

" _Manggo Juice"_

Dia masih 17 tahun _no alcohol, no sex!_

Begitu pesan Jung Yunho.

Si papa _beruang_.

Matanya memperhatikan setiap tamu cafe.

Pandangannya terhenti saat ia menatap sosok lelaki yang dicarinya.

Seulas senyum terukir.

 _Namja_ Cho itu nampak manis dengan seragam pelayan cafe.

Kemeja putih dipadu celana hitam dengan _apron_ coklat berenda yang terikat di pinggang.

Dasi kupu-kupu coklat yang disudutnya bertuliskan _Palace Cafe_.

Ah~

Manis sekali.

"Hei Kyu! Bisa tolong kau gantikan aku hari ini? Aku tidak bisa lembur, kau tahu kan Yoona baru melahirkan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri dirumah"

"Ok tenang saja Seunggi hyung. Salam untuk Yoona noona dan _baby_ -mu, _mian_ aku belum bisa menjenguk, pekerjaanku menumpuk ditambah dengan tugas sekolah"

"Hahaha jangan terlalu banyak bekerja Kyu, kau bisa cepat tua nanti. Santai sedikit-lah"

"Kalau dengan santai bisa menghasilkan uang tentu aku memilih tidur dirumah sekarang"

Lee Seunggi teman satu kerja Kyu menepuk pundak _namja_ Cho itu.

"Semangat ne! Kau pemuda yang rajin, aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan sukses"

" _Gomawo_ hyung"

" _Kka_ aku sudah absen, aku pulang dulu ne"

"Neee hati-hati hyung"

Pria tampan itu mengacungkan jempolnya dan meninggalkan cafe.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Kyu dan 5 pelayan lainnya.

Cukup sibuk dia di malam minggu seperti ini.

"Pelayan!"

"Neee aku datang"

Pandangan mata Changmin tidak pernah sekalipun terlepas dari Kyu.

Tatapan sebal ia tujukan pada lelaki maupun wanita genit yang sesekali menggoda _namja_ Cho itu.

Bahkan ada yang berani menyentuh tangan putih Kyu dengan sengaja!

Ingin rasanya Changmin meremukan tangan itu lalu mem _blender_ nya dan memberikan remukan tangan itu ke ikan _piranha_ di _Amazon._

Sadis.

"Hei manis, siapa namamu? Kuberi kau _tip_ asal kau memberi nomor ponselmu"

"Maaf kami dilarang untuk memberikan nomor ponsel kepada pelanggan. Anda ingin pesan apa tuan?"

"Tuan? Yaaahh apa kami terlalu tua sampai harus dipanggil tuan? Panggil kami hyung, bagaimana?"

"Ne hyung silahkan pesanannya"

" _I order you_ "

"Huh? Ah baiklah, sepertinya anda hanya ingin bermain-main denganku. Kalau begitu aku permisi, banyak yang harus kulayani"

"Hei _chakkaman_! Kami hanya bercanda, aigooo pemarah sekali"

"Baiklah, pesanannya?"

Kyu mencatat pesanan kelima pria berjas hitam bertampang _ahjussi_ genit.

Saat ia berbalik.

Salah seorang dari mereka menepuk _butt_ nya.

Kyu menghembuskan napasnya kesal.

Ia berbalik.

"Itu sangat tidak sopan tuan!"

"Owh hahaha maaf maaf, kau pemuda yang terlalu menggemaskan! Yah~ benarkah kau tidak bisa- _dipesan_?"

Kalimat terakhir diucapkan pelan.

Namun berhasil membuat darah Kyuhyun mendidih.

"Tuan kumohon jaga sikap anda, sepertinya anda orang yang berpendidikan dan terhormat, lalu kenapa sikap anda tidak se-terhormat pakaian anda!"

"Yah~ jangan jual mahal, katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan? Bisa kuberikan dengan mudah. _Kajja_ kita jalan-jalan keluar malam ini, bagaimana manis?"

 **GREP**

"Jangan berani menyentuhnya! Kau mau tanganmu ini terkubur lebih dulu daripada tubuhmu? Atau- kau mau tangan ini terkubur bersama tubuhmu?"

"YAK! Siapa kau?!"

"Jangan pernah mengganggunya brengsek!"

 **BUGH**

 **BRAK**

 **BUGH**

 **KREK**

Changmin tersengal.

Ia berhasil menumbangkan kelima orang berjas hitam itu.

Meski sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

Para tamu cafe berhamburan keluar.

Saat akan mendekati Changmin, salah seorang dari pria berjas hitam memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan botol _wine_.

Darah murni mengalir deras dari kepalanya.

"KYUHYUN! AAARRGHH BRENGSEK!"

Changmin kembali menghajar kelima pria yang ternyata memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang baik.

Dan membuat pemuda Jung itu harus bekerja keras melawan kelimanya.

Ia berhasil.

Saat kelimanya sudah tumbang dengan wajah yang sulit dikenali.

Changmin masih terus menendang dan memukuli mereka dengan membabi buta.

Sampai ia teringat ada seseorang yang harus diselamatkan.

Ia berlari kearah Kyu yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Lantai tempat kepalanya tergeletak penuh dengan darah.

"Kyu, Kyu bangunlah! Kyuhyun"

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia menggendong Kyu _bridal style_.

Wajah Kyu yang pucat semakin terlihat pucat.

Changmin khawatir.

Polisi yang baru tiba langsung membawa kelima pria berjas hitam.

Changmin menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang ingin melihat.

Ia menuju RS dengan kecepatan menggila.

* **SEOUL HOSPITAL***

"Tunggu- dimana dokter Siwon?"

"Siwon _uisanim_ sedang memeriksa pasien lain tuan, biar saya yang-"

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya! Kau _Koas_ huh? Aku tidak percaya padamu! Panggilkan dokter Siwon sekarang"

"Tap-"

"SE-KA-RANG!"

"Changmin?"

"Siwon _samchon_! Kyu terluka! Tolong sembuhkan dia, kumohon"

Dokter tampan yang juga merangkap paman Changmin itu memeriksa Kyu yang terbaring di ranjang UGD.

"Pendarahannya banyak sekali, sobekan di kepalanya cukup panjang ini harus dijahit. Bawa dia keruang operasi"

"O-Operasi? Kyu harus di operasi? A-Apa separah itu _samchon_?"

"Kau tenanglah, hanya operasi kecil"

"Kumohon selamatkan dia"

"Dia spesial hum?"

Changmin mengangguk tanpa ragu.

Siwon menepuk bahunya dan tersenyum.

"Tunggu disini"

 **45 Menit Kemudian.**

"Kyu! Kyuhyun~ah"

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu membuka matanya perlahan.

Kepalanya sakit sekali.

Setelah operasi, Kyu langsung dibawa ke kamar rawat ber-kelas VVIP.

Changmin yang minta.

"Changmin~ah kepalaku- ah!" panggilnya dengan suara parau.

"A-Apa sakit? Jangan dipegang, jahitannya masih basah" cemas pemuda _Jung_ itu.

"Huh? Jahitan? Apa kepalaku dijahit?"

"Hm, kepalamu sobek. Ck, untuk apa kau menghampiriku huh? Jadinya seperti ini!"

"Aku kan ingin membantumu melawan mereka"

"Dan akhirnya kau sendiri yang terluka!"

"Ish. Awh~"

" _Wae_? Kenapa? Apa sakit sekali? Aku akan minta _anestesi_ lagi supaya kau tidak kesakitan"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa menahannya. Yah kau juga terluka huh? Bibirmu belum diobati"

Disentuhnya sudut bibir Changmin lembut.

Kyuhyun cemas.

"Aku _namja_ aku bisa menahannya"

"Yah! Kau pikir aku bukan _namja_! Aku juga kuat, awh~ heisshh sakit sekali!"

Changmin terkekeh.

Meski kepalanya dililit perban Kyu masih terlihat manis dimatanya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Jung"

" _Mianhe"_

"Huh?"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa melindungimu"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau sudah membuat mereka hampir mati demi melindungiku"

"Tapi aku yang membuatmu begini"

Tatapan Changmin berubah sendu.

Kyu bisa melihat bahwa _namja_ di depannya ini sangat mencemaskannya.

"Aku yang ceroboh bukan salahmu"

"Tapi Kyu-"

"Kau selalu menjadi pelindungku sejak hari pertama aku masuk sekolah Jung Changmin"

Kyu menatap jendela.

Sementara Changmin sibuk memperhatikan _namja_ manis itu berceloteh.

"Kau tahu kalau ada sebagian siswa yang tidak suka denganku, mereka selalu membuang _bento-_ ku saat makan siang, anehnya aku selalu menemukan _bento_ di laci mejaku setiap hari, meski yah bentuk dan rasanya ' _ajaib'_ tapi aku selalu menghabiskannya. _Bento_ itu darimu kan?"

"I-itu"

"Kau juga yang menaruh sepatu baru di lokerku saat ada yang menggantungnya di pohon _acacia_ di taman belakang sekolah _"_

Kyu berbalik menatap Changmin.

Keduanya saling memandang.

Changmin menatap kedua bola mata Kyu dalam, sangat dalam.

"Kau sudah terlalu melindungiku Changmin~ah, _gomawo_ "

"Aku suka melakukannya"

" _Wae_?"

"Apa perlu kujawab? Kyu, apa kau tidak mengerti semua yang kulakukan untukmu?"

 _Namja_ Cho itu bingung.

Bingung dengan hubungannya bersama _namja_ Jung itu.

Mereka dekat sebagai teman.

Tapi terkadang, Kyu berpikir bahwa mereka lebih dari sekedar teman.

Perhatian dan perlindungan Changmin untuknya membuat Kyu merasa _special_.

 **DEG**

Debaran yang sejujurnya tidak ingin Kyu rasakan karena ia takut kecewa, mendadak muncul saat Changmin menaruh tangannya di pipi Kyu.

Semburat rona _pink_ muncul begitu saja.

 **CHUP~**

Sebuah ciuman lembut di kening Kyu yang membuat dada keduanya berdesir.

Darah begitu terasa mengalir diantara arteri dan vena.

Jantung keduanya tidak bisa dihentikan, _memompa_ begitu cepat hingga terasa _ngilu._

Perut keduanya terasa menggelitik.

"Kuharap, kita punya pikiran dan hati yang sama" ucap Changmin saat melepas ciuman lembutnya dari kening Kyuhyun.

Kedua bola mata Kyu bergerak kesana kemari menatap Changmin.

Wajah keduanya begitu dekat.

Ia bahkan bisa merasakan hangatnya napas Changmin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Min~ah"

"Aku tidak suka penolakan"

Keduanya saling menatap.

Napas Kyu tercekat saat _namja_ tampan itu menyatukan dahinya.

"Aku menyukaimu, sangat"

Changmin nampak memejamkan mata.

Tapi Kyu masih menatap wajah Changmin yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Bisa ia lihat bahwa wajah itu sempurna!

Hidungnya mancung.

Kulitnya putih meski lebih kearah coklat.

Bibirnya tebal.

Dan harum napasnya, membuat Kyu terhipnotis.

"Aku belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Kau yang pertama Kyu"

"Aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal"

"Katakan"

"Jangan membuatku menangis, aku benci hal itu!"

Changmin menjauhkan wajahnya.

Dia menatap Kyu sekarang.

"Kalau sampai aku membuatmu menangis, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri"

"Janji?"

" _Keep my promise"_

Chang - Kyu saling menatap sampai sedetik kemudian keduanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"Aish kau tidak romantis!"

 _"Wae_?"

"Aku sedang sakit, harusnya kau menyatakannya saat kita sedang jalan-jalan atau makan malam"

"Ck, terlalu _mainstream!_ "

"Tapi itu romantis!"

"Dan membosankan"

"Ish dasar keras kepala!"

"Tapi kau suka aku yang keras kepala _aniya_? Buktinya kau mau jadi pacarku"

" _Ani_ , kau yang memaksaku"

"Owh begitu, baiklah~ kalau begitu aku tidak akan memberikan ini"

Changmin mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas dari saku celananya.

"Oh Tuhan jangan bilang itu-"

"2 tiket _Wedding Concert Winter Wonderland Sung Sikyung_ "

"Demi tuhan! Jung berikan padaku! Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya? Bukankah tiket itu sudah _sold out_ sejak minggu lalu?"

"Aku Jung Changmin kau lupa?"

"Oh baiklah _the lord_ Jung, berikan tiket itu padaku"

"Nope! Apa yang mau kau berikan padaku?"

"Yah! Aku ini pasien, dilarang mempermainkan pasien"

"Kalau begitu aku menonton dengan Minho saja"

"Yah~~~ Changmin~ah berikan tiket itu padaku" ucap Kyu manja.

"Baiklah, tapi ada satu syarat"

"Yah!"

"Hanya satu Cho Kyuhyun"

"Ok, apa itu?"

"Tutup matamu"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ck, _ppali_!"

"Tidak mau Jung! Kau akan melakukan hal yang aneh nanti"

"Baiklah kalau tidak mau juga aku akan-"

"Kau akan apa huh? YAH! KENAPA MENDEKAT? Kau mau apa?!"

"Mencium-mu. _Kka_ berikan bibirmu"

"YAH JUNG CHANGMIN!"

Dengan cepat Kyu menutup bibir dengan kedua tangannya.

Changmin terbahak.

Menggoda Cho Kyuhyun sekarang akan menjadi agenda hariannya.

Melindungi Cho Kyuhyun juga akan menjadi catatan utama hariannya.

Selain menjaga Junsu tentu.

Hatinya tenang.

Dia sudah memiliki Kyuhyun.

Apa yang lagi yang Changmin Jung butuhkan?

Meski dia tidak tahu, bahwa di hadapannya kelak akan ada masalah yang mempengaruhi hubungannya dengan _namja_ Cho itu.

Tapi toh dia tidak peduli.

Selama Kyu disampingnya masalah apapun akan ia atasi.

 **TBC**

Terima kasiiihh :)

Irisajung


	4. Chapter 4

**MY RASCAL BOY**

 **.**

 **Maaf lama menunggu dan terima kasih sudah menunggu ^^ terima kasih yang sudah rivew *bow***

 **Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir satu bulan Kyuhyun Cho resmi menjadi kekasih Jung Changmin. Kehidupan pemuda Cho itu perlahan mulai berubah, ia yang biasanya serba kekurangan sekarang justru bingung karena tabungannya selalu terisi penuh setiap minggunya. _Well,_ Changmin tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya kekurangan materi. Atas larangan Changmin juga Kyu kini sudah tidak lagi bekerja di _Palace cafe._ Semua kebutuhannya ditanggung si tampan Jung.

 _ **DDDRRRTTT DDDRRTTTT DDDRRTTTT**_

"Ya?"

"Kau dimana?"

"Perpustakaan, tunggu sebentar"

"Hm"

 **KLIK**

Changmin menutup telepon dan memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celana.

Ia bersandar pada _Audy A6 Metalik_ miliknya.

Menunggu sang kekasih.

"CWANG!"

"Ck, sudah kubilang jangan pernah memanggilku sambil berteriak Jessie!"

"Hehehe _waeo_? Aku suka"

Pemuda Jung itu mendengus.

Percuma beradu mulut dengan Jessica Jung, hanya akan menghabiskan waktu.

Gadis _blonde_ itu sangat keras kepala.

"Mana Kyu?"

"Di perpus"

"Aaaahh~~~Bagaimana Suie? Dia sudah membaik? Dan- oh tidak! Kau harusnya menjemput Suie!" ucap Jessica.

"Dia sudah punya supir pribadi"

Alis gadis berwajah dingin itu bertaut bingung.

"Park Yuchun"

" _Psikolog_ tampan itu? Mereka semakin dekat _ani?_ Kudengar dari bibi Joongie Suie sering sekali pergi keluar dengannya, benarkah?"

"Yeah begitulah"

"Kau sepertinya santai saja Min, tumben. _Brother Compleks_ mu sudah hilang ya?"

"Asalkan orang itu bisa menjaga dan membuat Junsu bahagia aku tidak masalah"

"Kau benar, terakhir aku bertemu Suie dia ceria sekali, belum pernah aku melihatnya seceria itu sejak yah- kau tahu kan, kejadian itu"

"Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya Jess, itu hanya membuatku marah!"

"Sayang si _brengsek_ yang melukai Suie sudah mati, jika belum aku ingin sekali menancapkan sepatu hak tinggi miliku di keningnya sampai bolong!"

Changmin terkekeh.

Sepupunya ini cantik, tapi kalau sudah marah nampak seperti titisan _Bellatrix Lestrange._

"Aigooo~ _mianhe_ kalian menunggu lama~"

Kyuhyun Cho sudah berdiri di samping Changmin dengan setumpuk buku di tangannya.

"Kau mau buka perpustakaan pribadi? Kenapa pinjam buku begitu banyak?" tanya Changmin.

"Ujian kelulusan minggu depan, tapi masih ada beberapa pelajaran yang belum kumengerti, itu membuatku stres!"

"Yah Cho Kyu, percuma kau memiliki kekasih jenius kalau tidak kau manfaatkan" goda Jessica.

"Kalau dia mau sabar menghadapiku sudah aku ajak dia kerumah setiap hari untuk memberiku les pelajaran Jess"

Gadis cantik itu tertawa lepas.

Oh yeah dia sangat tahu siapa sepupunya.

Changmin Jung adalah orang termalas untuk mengajarkan orang lain.

Sifatnya yang tidak sabar dan mudah emosi membuatnya tidak akan pernah cocok menjadi guru.

"Sudah selesai tertawa Jessica Jung? Sepertinya kau puas sekali hum? Baiklah, siang ini kau pulang sendiri aku tidak jadi mengantarmu"

Gadis cantik itu menghentikan tawanya. Lalu tersenyum sangat manis sedetik kemudian.

"Jangan marah~ kau tidak mau kerutan di samping matamu semakin banyak _anitji?"_

Pemuda Jung itu mendengus.

Ia kemudian berbalik menghadap Kyu, membawa semua buku yang ada di tangan kekasihnya yang nampak keberatan membawa buku yang tebalnya bak novel _Harry potter_.

" _Gomawo"_ ucap Kyuhyun manis.

Ah~ Changmin-nya memang selalu memperhatikan dirinya.

Ketiganya masuk kedalam _Audy A6 Metalik_ milik Changmin.

Jalanan sore di hari senin nampak padat.

Selama perjalanan, ketiganya tidak berhenti berbicara. Terlebih Jessica dan Kyuhyun. Sedang _namja_ Jung itu nampak fokus dengan kegiatan menyetirnya.

45 Menit kemudian, mobil Changmin terparkir di depan rumah megah Jessica.

" _Gomawo_ Miiinn~ yah, kalian mau mampir dulu?"

"Tidak, ini sudah hampir malam aku harus mengantar Kyu. Salam untuk ahjuuma dan ahjussi" sahut Changmin.

Jessica mengangguk, lalu tersenyum.

" _Safe drive_ Jung"

"Bye Jess"

"Bye Kyu"

Mobil itu melaju kembali.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Chang - Kyu.

Kyu terlihat sibuk membolak-balik buku _sains_ yang ia pinjam tadi.

Alisnya mengkerut.

Ck, dia mencintai Matematika! Hanya matematika, tidak pelajaran lain.

Melihat itu Changmin tersenyum simpul.

Kekasihnya yang satu ini memang terlihat lucu jika sedang bingung.

"Yah, kenapa wajahmu begitu?"

"Aku benar-benar bingung Min! Bagaimana bisa aku mengerti semua ini hanya dalam waktu satu minggu! Aaahh! Kepalaku~"

"Nanti kuajari"

" _Shiruh!_ Aku hanya akan habis kau marahi" _pout_ nya lucu.

"Itu agar kau cepat mengerti"

"Ck, otakmu dan otaku berbeda Jung! Input penerimaan materi juga pasti berbeda"

"Ya sudah terserah, selamat menikmati hari-hari stres-mu kalau begitu"

"Ish~ menyebalkan!"

Changmin terkekeh lagi.

Selama sebulan kebelakang hari-hari Jung Changmin memang terasa lebih berwarna. Ia lebih sering tersenyum sekarang. Bahkan Jung Jaejoong juga terheran atas perubahan yang terjadi dengan putera pertamanya itu.

Jaejoong malah sempat berpikir bahwa Changmin berkepribadian ganda. Di satu sisi sangat ramah tapi di sisi lain bisa sangat kejam layaknya yakuza. Jaejoong dan Yunho belum mengetahui perihal anaknya yang sudah berpacaran dengan Kyu. Tapi Jaejoong sudah memiliki firasat bahwa Changmin sedang berhubungan lebih dari sekedar teman dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Changmin.

"Hum, sedikit"

"Kita makan dulu"

" _Arraso_ " jawab Kyu yang masih terfokus pada bukunya.

Mobil Changmin berhenti di sebuah cafe resto di kawasan _Myeongdong._

Sore menjelang malam, langit berwarna _orange_ begitu indah saat berpadu dengan awan putih yang mengelilinginya. Sama indahnya saat melihat dua _namja_ yang berbeda karakter dan sifat nampak asik berbincang sembari menunggu makanan yang mereka pesan datang.

Tak jarang keduanya tertawa.

 **TRAK**

"1 porsi _Jjangmyun with mactha tea,_ 1 porsi _Japchae_ 1 porsi _Yangnyom tondak_ 1 porsi _Jampong_ dan 2 _lemon ice_. Silahkan dan selamat menikmati~" sahut si pelayan cantik yang baru saja beranjak setelah mengantar pesanan Chang - Kyu.

Kyu menatap _hamparan_ makanan yang memenuhi mejanya.

 _Well,_ dia sangat tahu _senapsu_ apa saat kekasihnya berhubungan dengan makanan.

"Kau- akan menghabiskan semua ini?"

"Hm, _wae?_ Tidak boleh minta! Pesan lagi kalau mau"

"Ish, melihatnya saja sudah membuatku kenyang!"

Changmin mengangkat bahunya cuek.

Sudah sejak bayi ia makan dengan porsi melebihi manusia _normal._

Dan menurutnya tidak ada yang salah dengan itu.

Demi makanan ia bahkan rela menukar jiwanya.

Rada _sarap_ memang.

Tapi itulah Changmin.

Keduanya makan dengan tenang.

Sesekali Kyu melirik Changmin yang sejak mereka mulai makan tidak berhenti _mengunyah._

Jika sudah berhubungan dengan makanan, di mata Kyu Changmin nampak seperti anak kecil.

Dengan kedua pipi menggembung, penuh dengan makanan. Matanya berkeliling, memilih makanan apa lagi yang akan masuk kedalam mulutnya. Tangan kanan memegang sumpit, yang kiri mangkuk nasi yang ia pegang.

Benar-benar langka melihat seorang Jung Changmin yang seperti ini. Beruntungnya Kyu bisa melihatnya setiap hari.

Ia tersenyum.

"Kau lebih menyukai makanan huh daripada aku?"

Changmin melirik Kyu.

Mulutnya masih sibuk _mengunyah_

" _Wae?"_ tanya Changmin saat makanan itu tertelan.

" _Ani_ , lanjutkan saja makanmu"

Changmin mengambil potongan kerang yang ada di _Jampong_ lalu dengan segera memasukannya kedalam mulut.

"Aku menyukaimu lebih dari semua makanan ini. Kalau kau makanan sudah kulumat habis, sayangnya kau bahkan tidak mengijinkan aku melumat bibirmu!"

"YAH JUNG!" pekik _namja_ Cho itu malu. Pipinya merona.

Aish, _frontal_ sekali kekasihnya itu.

Changmin terkekeh.

Ia senang melihat gurat kemerahan di wajah pucat Kyu.

Sangat manis.

"Yah, jangan cemberut. Kau marah?"

"Diam!"

"Kubelikan es krim ne"

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil!"

Pemuda Jung itu tertawa.

" _Bonjuk_?"

"Tidak ingin makan _bonjuk_!"

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau _Sudden Attack series_ terbaru?"

Tangan Kyu berhenti bergerak dari _menyiduk_ nasinya.

Ia langsung menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Changmin dengan mata memincing.

"Jangan bilang kau sudah punya Jung?"

Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan Changmin menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada.

"Bagaimana kalau iya?"

" _DAMN! Sudden Attack_ seri terbaru hanya _launching_ di Amerika! Asia bahkan baru akan masuk tahun depan! Yah, kau dapat darimana huh? _Download_ ilegal?"

"Aigoooo~ kau lupa sayang kalau kekasih tampan-mu ini bermarga Jung? Kami bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kami inginkan, jangankan _game_ kecil begitu kalau kau mau _iphone 7_ sudah bisa kau pakai besok"

Kyu mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

Oh dia tentu sangat ingat siapa kekasihnya itu.

 _The Ultimate Jung_.

Tapi demi apa, memiliki _sudden attack_ seri terbaru adalah salah satu impiannya selain menonton konser Sung Sikyung yang sudah terlaksana bulan lalu, berkat Changmin.

 _Sudden Death_ salah satu game _favorite_ Kyu. Dan dia menunggu dua tahun untuk bisa memainkan _game_ terlaris di dunia itu. Sayangnya, _Sudden Attack_ baru _launching_ di US, Asia belum mendapat ijin lisensi dari perusahaan pemilik game tersebut.

Satu lagi fakta Cho Kyuhyun.

 _He is game maniac!_

"Kenapa kau diam?" tanya Changmin.

" _Ani"_ jawab Kyu lesu.

"Ck, jangan cemberut begitu aku tidak suka! Habiskan makanmu, besok pagi kupastikan game itu sudah ter _instal_ di laptopmu"

Wajah manis itu kembali berwarna.

" _Jeongmal_?"

"Hm"

"Kyaaaaaaa~~~~ _gomawo_ Min~ah!"

"Hm, _kka_ habiskan makanmu"

"Neeeeee~~~~~" sahut Kyu senang bukan main.

Changmin tersenyum simpul.

Senang rasanya bisa memenuhi keinginan sang kekasih hati.

Setelah menghabiskan hampir 2 jam di cafe resto. Changmin sudah mengantarkan Kyu pulang. Tubuhnya letih sekali, sejak pagi ia tidak berhenti bergerak.

Pagi-pagi sekali ia mengantar adiknya, Junsu. Lalu menjemput Kyu. Terkadang Changmin diminta guru untuk membantu mendiskusikan sebuah soal-soal yang dirasa terlalu rumit. Belum jadwal pelajaran tambahan persiapan ujian kelulusan.

"Hyuuunnggg~~~~ kau sudah pulang? Malam sekali" sapa Jung Junsu ceria.

"Habis mengantar Kyu, kau sedang apa hum?"

"Membantu Umma memasak kue!"

Junsu begitu imut! Dengan _apron_ putih bergambar bebek kuning dan topi _chef_ berwarna merah yang entah ia dapat darimana. Changmin bahkan sempat menahan tawa saat melihat Junsu, ia merasa bahwa adiknya terlihat mirip seperti _Mario Bros!_

"Anak pertama Umma sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak sekalian jam 12 malam saja Minnie~ah" Jung Jaejoong nampak keluar dari dapur dengan _apron_ yang sama seperti Junsu. Bedanya _namja_ cantik itu memiliki gambar gajah di tengah celemek putihnya.

"Ada pelajaran tambahan Umma, dan mengantar Kyu pulang"

"Aigooo~ ada apa denganmu dan Kyuhyun hum? Sepertinya hampir setiap hari Umma mendengar kau mengantar Kyu"

"Appa _eoddi_?" tanya Changmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sedang mandi, sejak sejam lalu! " _pout_ nya lucu.

Ada dua hal yang membuat Suami Jung Jaejoong itu tidak tahu waktu. Pertama jika sedang mandi, kedua sedang _having sex with his Boojae._

"Sebelum tidur mandi dulu, kau sudah makan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Sudah Umma"

"Dengan Kyu?"

"Aku mandi dulu neeee"

Jaejoong terkikik.

Oh _well,_ ia mengandung Changmin selama 9 bulan tentu ia tahu ada yang puteranya itu sembunyikan. Dan kemungkinan itu berhubungan dengan _namja_ manis bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Jaejoong tahu betul bahwa Changmin menyukai Kyuhyun, sorot mata Changmin tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya kecuali saat ia sedang melihat Kyu.

Sorot mata yang sama setiap kali Jaejoong menatap Yunho.

"UMMA~~~~~ BOLUNYA GOSONG!"

"OMO! Kyaaaaaaa Suie buka ovennya buka ovenyaaa~~~ hueeeeee kue-ku~~~" rengeknya manja sambil berlari kecil menuju dapur.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari minggu yang cukup cerah di musim semi. Hampir seluruh keluarga Jung berkumpul dirumah. Yunho nampak asik menonton tivi dengan Junsu sambil sesekali beradu mulut dengan putera keduanya itu. Jaejoong sibuk mencari resep masakan baru dengan _ipad_ nya sedang Changmin asik bermain lego.

Yah, jangan heran kalau _namja_ tinggi itu menyukai lego.

 _He is Lego maniac!_

"Uh, kemana potongan yang ini? Su, Junsu"

"Ne hyung?" Junsu membalikan wajahnya melihat Changmin.

"Kau lihat yang bentuknya seperti ini tapi berwarna hijau tidak?"

"Memang itu apa hyung?"

"Potongan lego-ku ada yang hilang"

"Aaaahh~"

"Kau lihat?"

"Tidak"

Changmin berdecak. Ia kesal jika ada potongan lego miliknya yang hilang. Itu berarti hasil karyanya nanti tidak akan sempurna. Dan kalau tidak sempurna Changmin tidak puas dan mesti membuat bentuk yang lain.

 **TING TONG**

Bel rumah berdentang. Kepala pelayan dirumah Jung bergegas membukakan pintu.

"Permisi, apa ini rumah Jung Yunho _sajangnim_?"

"Ne benar, anda-"

"Ah saya-"

"Siapa Ryu?"

" _Anyeong haseyo_ Joognie ahjumma. Ahjumma masih mengingat aku? Aku Song Qian"

"Ya Tuhan! Song Qian! Choo Song Qian, puteri Choo Sung Hoon?"

"Neeee, ahjumma masih ingat aku?"

"OMO! Kau- kau berubah Qiannie! Ahjumma tidak mengenalimu, _kka_ masuklah masuk"

"Nde~ _gomawo_ ahjumma"

Choo Song Qian atau bisa dipanggil Victoria Song.

Orang tuanya dulu bertetangga dengan YUNJAE saat Yunho masih merintis usaha di Jepang. Song Qian adalah sahabat kecil Jung Changmin. Choo Sung Hoon ayah Song Qian adalah penerus dari _clan_ Yamaguchi-Gumi, salah satu kelompok Yakuza terbesar di Jepang pimpinan Harukichi Yamaguchi yang berdiri sejak sebelum perang dunia ke II.

Harukichi Yamaguchi adalah kakek buyut Choo Sung Hoon. Ibunya menikah dengan cicit dari Yamaguchi. Dan sekarang dialah yang memegang tampuk kepemimpinan kelompok Yakuza yang paling dihormati di Asia itu. Pria bertubuh kekar itu sangat menyayangi ibunya yang berasal dari Korea, karena itu ia tidak berminat untuk mengganti marganya. Namun di jepang ia dikenal dengan nama Yoshihiro Akiyama. Bisa dibilang, usaha Yunho yang begitu besar dan sukses di Jepang salah satunya berkat bantuan Sung Hoon.

"Sayang siapa yang datang?" tanya Yunho saat Jaejoong kembali keruang keluarga.

"Yunnie, kau ingat Qiannie?"

"Qiannie? Qiannie puteri Sung Hoon hyung?"

Angguk Jaejoong semangat.

"Ne ingat, _waeo_?"

"Dia disini!"

"Huh?"

" _Anyeong haseo_ Jung ahjussi"

Song Qian, gadis cantik bertubuh semampai itu berdiri di belakang Jaejoong. Senyumnya yang menawan tidak hilang sedaritadi.

"Omo! Kau Qiannie? Song Qian?"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk.

"Apa kabarmu? Aigo~~~ kau sudah besar dan cantik! Yah Kau sendirian? Mana orang tuamu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, ahjussi sendiri? Umma Appa baru lusa tiba di Korea"

"Yah~ kau benar-benar- Changmin! Changmin~ah" panggil Yunho.

"Hm?"

Jung Changmin masih fokus pada legonya.

Hanya dua hal yang membuatnya bisa lupa akan keadaan sekitar.

Makanan dan Lego.

Karena itu ia tidak menyadari 'keributan' kecil yang terjadi di ruang keluarganya.

"Jung Changmin"

"Ne Appa"

Pemuda Jung itu berdiri menghampiri Appanya.

Matanya _intens_ menatap sesosok gadis dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan berambut panjang. _Well,_ gadis itu memang sangat cantik.

"Min, kau ingat gadis ini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Huh?"

"Qiannie! Dia Qiannie, Song Qian!" jawab Jaejoong antusias.

Otak Changmin me _load_ ing sementara. Namun beberapa detik kemudian matanya terbelalak. Ia menunjuk tak percaya.

"Kau? Kau Qiannie si gigi kawat yang dulu gendut dan berkacamata tebal? Benarkah ini kau?"

"Yah kau!"

Changmin tertawa sambil menepuk tangannya.

Dengan wajah tak percaya, ia menatap Song Qian dari atas hingga kebawah.

"Apa yang kau lihat huh?"

"Ck ck ck ck, kau operasi dimana? Thailand? Amerika? Atau disini di Korea?"

"YAH! Ahjumma~~~" rengek gadis itu manja.

"Aigo~ kalian berdua tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja bertengkar setiap kali bertemu"

"Aku masih memiliki dendam dengan puteramu ahjumma!"

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Changmin mengepang rambutku di kursi dan tidak bisa terlepas sampai Umma harus memotong rambutku jadi pendek!"

"HAHAHAHA Kau masih ingat hal itu?" tawa Changmin menggema.

"Tidak pernah kulupakan Jung!"

Changmin masih terkikik.

" _Kka_ sudah sudah, Qiannie kau menginap disini kan sampai orang tuamu datang?" tanya Yunho.

"Tidak ahjussi, aku menginap di hotel"

"Ya ya ya, ada apa denganmu huh? Menginap diluar seperti tidak punya keluarga saja! Bawa kopermu kemari dan tidur disini! _Araso_?" pinta Jaejoong sedikit memaksa.

"Bolehkah ahjumma?"

"Aish anak ini! Minnie~ah antarkan Qiannie ke hotel untuk mengambil kopernya"

"Hm"

"Oh iya Qiannie kau belum bertemu _uri_ Junsu ne?"

"Junsu? Maksud ahjuma Junchan?"

"Hum, _chakkaman_ Junsuya? Junsu~ Jun- Omo! Yah~ dia tertidur"

Dilihatnya putera kedua pasangan YUNJAE itu tengah tertidur lelap di sofa depan tivi dengan posisi _abstrak_.

"Junchan tidak berubah ne ahjumma, tetap lucu"

"Hum begitulah, kepolosannya tetap sama seperti dulu"

Song Qian tertawa kecil.

"Aku akan memindahkan Junsu ke kamarnya" ucap Yunho sambil membawa Junsu _bridal style._

"Min antarkan Qiannie sekarang ne"

"Ne Umma"

"Ah Qiannie, kau sudah makan?"

"Aku sengaja tidak makan sejak tiba di Korea karena rindu masakan Joongie ahjumma"

"Aigooo kasihan sekali, kau ingin makan apa hum?"

"Aku ingin makan _Chung Gook Jang_ buatan ahjumma, bolehkah?"

"Tentu sayang tentu, _kka_ ambilah kopermu dulu nanti Umma masakan untukmu"

" _Gomawo_ ahjumma~~~~"

Changmin mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya di kamar.

Setelah itu keduanya pergi menuju _Shilla Hotel_ tempat gadis itu berencana untuk menginap.

"Perjalanan pertama-mu ke Korea huh?" tanya Changmin sambil fokus menyetir.

"Neee, dan aku suka Korea. Akhirnya bisa memakan makanan Korea lagi. Kau tahu, sejak kalian pindah aku rindu sekali masakan Joongie ahjumma"

Changmin tersenyum "Kau masih memanggil Ummaku dengan ahjumma"

"Umma-mu cantik secantik wanita, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memanggilnya ahjussi meski dia laki-laki"

 _Namja_ Jung itu terkekeh "Kau benar"

"Yah, bagaimana kau bisa menemukan rumah kami?"

Song Qian mendecih.

"Kau lupa kami keluarga seperti apa di Jepang? Jangankan mencari rumah Jung Yunho pengusaha ter-besar ke 2 di Asia dan 10 di dunia! Kau suruh aku mencari semut yang mencuri permen gula-mu saja mudah bagiku!"

Changmin tertawa lagi. Tumben sekali ia banyak tertawa hari ini.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu datang ke Korea? Dan _well,_ bahasa Koreamu itu lancar sekali nona Choo"

"Aku belajar _hangul_ , susah sekali! Dan aku ingin melanjutkan pendidikanku disini"

"Maksudmu kuliah? Memang kau sudah ujian kelulusan?"

"Sudah dua minggu lalu, dan aku lulus dengan nilai terbaik!"

"Wow~ tidak heran kenapa kacamatamu tebal"

"Yah Jung~! Aku sudah berubah~"

"Hahahahaha ne ne kau sudah berubah"

"Aku cantik tidak?"

"Hm cantik"

" _Jinjja? Jeongmal_?"

Changmin mengangguk.

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum senang dengan wajah yang merona.

Setelah 15 menit berkendara, mereka sudah tiba di hotel.

Keduanya tidak lama di hotel, hanya mengambil koper saja setelah itu kembali kerumah Jung. Di jalan mereka berbincang sambil tertawa, sudah lama tak bertemu sahabat kecil membawa kenangan tersendiri bagi keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Umma Appa aku pergi"

"Hyung _fighting_!"

Changmin tersenyum sambil mengacak surai lembut adiknya.

"Minnie~ah baca soal dengan benar jangan terburu-buru" ucap Jaejoong.

"Kau harus fokus, ingat tujuanmu adalah Kyunghee!"

"Ne Appa"

"Min~ah, _ganbate_!" sahut Song Qian.

"Oke! _Jja_ aku pergi, _anyeong_ "

"Semangat hyung~"

Changmin melaju dengan motornya. Tetap kencang seperti biasa.

"Umma~ aku mau mandi"

"Pagi sekali, kau ada janji dengan Yuchun hyung hum?"

"Hehehehe Umma tahu?"

"Apa yang Umma tidak tahu tentang anak Umma yang imut ini" Jaejoong mencubit gemas kedua pipi gembul Junsu.

Karena kelas 3 sedang melaksanakan ujian kelulusan di seluruh negeri, maka siswa siswi kelas 1 dan 2 diliburkan.

"Aw Umma _appo_ ~!"

"Yah kita mandi bersama _eotte_? Umma juga belum mandi"

"Uhm! _Kajja_ Umma, tapi bawa bebek karetku ya"

"Bawa semua~!"

"Yaiiyyy"

"Aigoo Appa jadi iri denganmu _baby_ Su"

" _Waeo_?"

"Kau bisa mandi dengan Umma sedang Appa harus berangkat kerja sekarang" ucap Yunho dengan wajah dibuat sedih.

"Yah Yunnie~"

"Appa bisa mandi dengan Umma nanti malam, iya kan Umma?"

"Lihat, Junsu yang menyuruh kita mandi bersama _boo_. Lagipula- sudah lama juga kan kita tidak mandi bersama?" goda Yunho Jung.

"I-Itu ah sudahlah! Yun kau mau pergi ke kantor ne? _Kka_ pergilah, hati-hati oke?"

 **CHUP**

Dengan cepat Jaejoong mencuri kecupan di bibir hati milik Yunho lalu menarik Junsu untuk segera mandi.

"Ck ck ck, YUNJAE selalu romantis, aku jadi iri" sahut Song Qian yang sejak tadi hanya tersenyum manis melihat _keintiman_ YUNJAE.

"Kau juga nanti kalau sudah menikah akan merasakannya Qiannie"

"Hum, tapi tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan duo YUNJAE"

Yunho tertawa.

"Ahjussi pergi dulu, kalau butuh apa-apa minta saja jangan sungkan"

"Ne ahjussi"

"Ingat, jangan keluar rumah sendiri minta supir mengantarmu"

"Siap bos"

Yunho melangkah menuju mobilnya yang sudah siap. _Bentley_ Putih itu melaju keluar gerbang halaman rumah Jung, siap mengantarkan si milionare bekerja.

"Hmmmm~ setelah ini apa yang ingin kulakukan? Ah! Aku tahu!" _monolog_ nya.

Sepertinya ia memiliki rencana yang bagus untuk mengisi hari sebelum mendaftar masuk universitas.

 ***KAIST SENIOR HIGH***

"Hai tampan!"

"Sudah berani menggodaku hum?"

"Hahaha. Bagaimana? Kau sudah siap?"

"Aku selalu siap, kau sendiri? Apa buku-buku tebal itu berguna?"

"Yah begitulah"

 **SRET**

Changmin yang berjalan disamping Kyuhyun menarik kedua pundak _namja_ Cho itu, lalu hanya beberapa detik untuk mengetahui maksud Changmin, Kyuhyun sudah dipeluk dengan erat.

"Jangan tegang santai saja, anggaplah kita sedang ulangan harian. Aku yakin soal-soal itu tidak jauh dari ulangan harian kita"

Pelukan dan kata-kata Changmin menenangkan hati Kyuhyun.

Ia tidak membalas pelukan hangat itu, tapi ia tersenyum.

Sungguh beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Jung Changmin.

Ia kaya, tampan, pintar dan perhatian.

Apalagi yang Kyu butuhkan? Changmin saja sudah cukup baginya.

" _Gomawo_ " ucap Kyu sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Semangat!"

"Uhm! Semangat!"

Keduanya tertawa.

Owh~ pemandangan itu memang membuat beberapa siswa-siswi berbisik iri.

Virus CHANGKYU sudah menyebar ke seluruh **KAIST** bahkan mungkin sampai luar sekolah.

5 Jam dilalui seluruh murid sekolah _sains_ terbaik di Korea itu. Ujian yang melelahkan akhirnya selesai.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun asik membicarakan soal-soal ujian, keduanya tengah berjalan menuju parkiran motor.

"Minfood!"

Changmin menoleh.

"Qiannie? Ap-apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan- kau dengan siapa?"

" _Hyung~~~~"_

"Junsuuu?"

"Hehehehe Qian nuna ingin tahu sekolah hyung, jadi tadi sehabis dari rumah sakit mengantar sarapan untuk Yuchun hyung aku kesini. Kyu hyungie~~~~~~"

"Junchaaann~~~~ apa kabarmu?"

"Baik! Hyung?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, sehat seperti bayi _pop_ eye _"_

" _Eukyangkyang_! _Popey the sailorman tut tuuutt_ "

Kyuhyun tertawa, Junsu memang lucu!.

"Ah Qiannie kenalkan ini Cho Kyuhyun, dan Kyu ini Qiannie dia sahabatku waktu masih tinggal di Jepang. Rencananya dia akan berkuliah disini, dan untuk sementara Qiannie tinggal dirumahku"

"Choo Song Qian, kau bisa memanggilku Qiannie"

"Cho Kyuhyun _imnida"_

"Hyung! Kata Qian nuna dia ingin makan _ttopoki_ yang enak, kau ingat makanan di _cat cafe_ yang di _insadong_ kan hyung? Disana _ttopoki_ nya enak sekali! Aku mau kesana~"

"Suie _mian_ aku sudah ada janji dengan Kyu datang ke seminar Kyunghee hari ini"

"Kyunghee?" bingung Junsu.

"Hum, itu kampus kami nanti Junsu~ya" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Whoaaa jadi mahasiswa ne?"

Kyu mengangguk lagi.

"Kyu kita berangkat sekarang? Aku takut seminarnya sudah dimulai"

"Hum"

"Ah~ Qiannie _gomenasai_! Aku harus datang ke seminar pengenalan Kyunghee, aku dan Kyu berencana melanjutkan kuliah disana jadi aku harus datang untuk mendapatkan informasi"

"Tidak apa-apa santai saja, aku dan Junsu diantar supir jadi biar nanti kita berdua saja yang makan _ttopoki_ nya, iya kan Su?"

"Uhm!" angguk Junsu semangat.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pergi. Kyu _kajja_ "

"Changmin~ah" panggil Song Qian saat Changmin berbalik memunggunginya.

"Ye?" _namja_ Jung itu menoleh.

"Hati-hati"

"Hm"

Junsu menarik Song Qian menuju mobil karena ia segera ingin makan _ttopoki_. Meski gadis itu sepertinya tidak rela berpisah dengan Changmin, karena matanya masih _intens_ memandang kearah Chang -Kyu.

"Gadis yang cantik" sahut Kyu saat Changmin sedang mempersiapkan motornya.

"Siapa?"

"Qiannie, dia cantik ya Min"

Changmin terkekeh "Itu sekarang, coba kau lihat wajahnya dulu"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak ada" kekeh Changmin.

Kyuhyun manyun karena tidak diberitahu.

"Kau tidak akan jatuh hati padanya kan Min?" tanya Kyu.

"Hahaha mungkin"

Kyu menatap Changmin. Tatapannya sedikit serius dari biasa. Ia kemudian tertunduk. Changmin yang menyadari hal itu mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya.

Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada"

"Jangan bohong, kau mau hidungmu panjang?"

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya.

"Gadis itu sangat cantik, dia sahabatmu di Jepang dan sekarang- dia tinggal dirumahmu"

"Lalu?"

" _Well,_ tidak ada yang tahu tentang takdir kan?"

Changmin tersenyum.

"Kau selalu seperti ini, khawatir berlebihan. Kau pikir aku akan jatuh hati pada Qian? Dia sahabat kecilku, dan seterusnya akan begitu. Sudah, jangan berpikir macam-macam, _kka_ naiklah" Changmin yang sudah duduk diatas motor lantas memberikan helm satu lagi pada Kyu.

Kyu berpikir, mungkin Changmin benar. Ia terlalu banyak berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ah~ efek ujian kelulusan membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih!

Tapi- memang ada perasaan tidak nyaman di hatinya mengenai gadis bermarga Choo itu.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersentak, ia melamun tadi.

 _Namja_ Cho itu tersenyum dan mengambil helm dari Changmin lalu menaiki motor mewah kekasihnya itu. Ia bahkan langsung memeluk pinggang Changmin.

"Kau tahu Min"

"Hm?"

"Aku menyukaimu, sangat"

Changmin terbahak.

Dengan tangan kanan ia mengelus kepala Kyu yang sudah ditutupi helm.

"Aku lebih menyukaimu Cho"

" _Kajja_ kita pergi!"

"Pegangan yang erat neeeee"

"Neeee~~~~~"

Motor Changmin melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Saat bersama Kyu dia tidak lagi mengendarai motornya terlalu kencang. Ia bertanggung jawab atas diri Kyuhyun.

 **Malam harinya di kediaman Jung.**

"Aku pulang~"

"Minnie~ sudah pulang _baby_?"

"Ne Umma"

"Jung Changmin" sapa seseorang bersuara besar dan tegas yang sangat dihapalnya.

"OMO! Sung Hoon ahjussi!"

"Yah! Kemari kau anak nakal! Kenapa tidak pernah kembali ke Jepang huh?"

"Hahahaha _anyeong_ ahjussi ahjuma, kapan sampai?"

"Baru tadi pagi Changmin~ah. Kau semakin tampan saja"

Changmin terkekeh.

Yunho, Jaejoong Junsu dan Song Qian berada di ruang keluarga. Mereka sedang asik mengobrol saat Changmin datang. Melepas kerinduan dengan sahabat lama.

"Bagaimana ujian mu sayang?" tanya Jaejoong

"Biasa saja Umma, soal-soal ulangan harian"

"Kapan pengumumannya?" tanya Yunho kali ini.

"Dua minggu lagi"

"Kau akan melanjutkan kemana Min?" kali ini Choo Sung Hoon yang bertanya.

"Kyunghee ahjussi, aku ingin belajar kedokteran disana"

"Bagus! Kalau kau ingin masuk Universitas Tokyo, bilang pada pamanmu ini"

Changmin tertawa dan mengangguk.

"Permisi, aku ganti baju dulu"

Changmin menaiki tangga rumahnya dan memasuki kamar untuk mandi.

Sedang orang tuanya dan orang tua Song Qian tengah asik berbincang.

"Yah~ anakmu itu benar-benar tampan Yun"

"Menurun dariku hyung"

"Hahahaha kau benar kau benar, dan Junsu- dia manis sekali"

"Menurun dari Jaejoong" ucap Yunho.

"Aku mirip Umma" sahut Junsu sambil memeluk Jaejoong manja.

"Qiannie juga sangat cantik, aku sempat tidak mengenalnya saat pertama kali bertemu"

"Dia total merubah dirinya Jaejoong~shi, itu hanya demi Changmin"

"UMMA!" pekik Song Qian malu.

"Ah Yunho, selain berbisnis sebenarnya kedatanganku ke Korea karena ingin membicarakan hal lain denganmu"

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Aku ingin Changmin menjadi calon suami untuk puteriku Qiannie"

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan.

"Ca-calon suami?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Kau tentu masih ingat perjanjian tidak tertulis kita beberapa tahun lalu kan Yun?"

"Perjanjian?" Jaejoong semakin bingung.

"Tunggu, Yunho- kau tidak memberitahu Jaejoong mengenai perjodohan anak kita 12 tahun lalu?"

"Yun ada apa ini? Katakan yang sebenarnya" cecar Jaejoong.

"Kami berniat menjodohkan Song Qian dengan Changmin, dan Yunho sudah setuju. Iya kan Yunho?" tegas Sung Hoon namun terlihat santai.

" _Mwo?_ Menjodohkan Changmin?" kaget _namja_ cantik itu.

"Hyung, itu kan- yah hanya pembicaraan masa lalu. Qiannie mungkin sudah mempunyai orang yang ia suka sekarang"

"A-Aku tidak ada orang yang disuka ahjussi" Song Qian mengucapkannya sambil tertunduk malu.

" _See_? Puteriku hanya menunggu Changmin-mu Yunho, ia bahkan rela kuliah disini hanya demi Changmin"

"Hyung tapi- tapi ini terlalu cepat. Changmin dan Qiannie baru saja lulus sekolah"

"Hahahaha tentu bukan sekarang Yunho~ah, kalau soal menikah bisa nanti biarkan mereka saling mengenal dulu. Tapi- bagaimana dengan bertunangan? Sepertinya bisa diatur kan?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, begitupun sebaliknya. Ada raut khawatir di wajah keduanya. Terlebih Jaejoong, oh dia tahu bahwa Changmin sedang dekat dengan Kyuhyun, dan ia yakin bahwa kedekatan itu bukan kedekatan teman biasa. Dan jika perjodohan itu terjadi, maka jelas anaknya akan terluka dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

 **TBC**

 **Terima Kasih sudah membaca ^^**

 **Irisajung**


End file.
